Niños y adultos
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Suiza adulto se acerca corriendo percibiendo la angustia en el gesto. Suelta un "ihhh" al ver que es una persona agachándose de inmediato. No solo es una persona, es puber!Austria desmayado, con sus ropas de terciopelo con rebordes dorados y su capa de armiño. Suiza tarda una centésima de segundo en reconocerle y otra más en que le dé un infarto.
1. Chapter 1

Himaruya

* * *

Y bueno, sinceramente, Suiza es un cabrero.

¡No! ¡Es un verdammt banquero!

... que cuida cabras

También cuida a un perro, y hace otras cosas… Abrazar y pasear a las cabras, y nadie tiene ningún derecho a llamarle cabrero así despectivamente… Salvo puber!Austria.

¡No!

Bueno, y Austria en general que se lo dijo hasta en el altar. Pero bueno, como tampoco tiene mucha gracia pues no pasa nada. Suiza les fulmina a todos. ¿Esa es su cara de "sonrisa"? Frunce más el ceño apretando los puños.

—No, esa no es mi cara de sonrisa.

—Es difícil saberlo contigo... ahora tienes... —Austria entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Hambre...? ¿Estás llorando...?

—¡No estoy llorando! ¡Y no tengo hambre!¡ Estoy enfadado y no soy un Cabrero y si tengo gracia!

—¿Enfadado no es un sentimiento demasiado elevado y complejo para un... bueno...?

—mirada despreciativa de arriba abajo-

—¡Deja de mirarme así!

—¿Así cómo? —aparta la mirada, se sienta mejor en la silla y apoya una pierna sobre la rodilla contraria, sonriendo un poco.

—¡Así! ¡Con esa cara de "eres un Cabrero"! ¡Claro que puedo enfadarme y tener sentimientos infinitamente más complejos que esos, idiota! —piensa en concreto en los sentimientos que tiene por él que, en efecto, son complicadísimos.

Vuelve a mirarle del mismo modo, con incredulidad.

—¿Qué sentimientos tan complejos es que tienes?

—Unos... —sonrojo —, unos que no tienen NADA que ver contigo. Y todo sería mucho más fácil, de hecho, si no los tuviera.

Le mira fijamente, haciendo un silencio dramático.

—De hecho es MUCHO más difícil no tener sentimientos así que tenerlos.

Se levanta y se le acerca. Suiza le mira frunciendo más el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Le pone la mano en la mejilla y le acaricia con el pulgar. El rubio parpadea descolocado con el movimiento, desfrunciendo el ceño.

—Was?

Austria le sonríe con ternura.

Se pone nerviooooso sin saber qué pasa, aunque le mira algo embobando porque esa sonrisa es linda.

Al notarlo vuelve a cambiar de sonrisa a la de superioridad y burla, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla.

—En realidad eres tan básico... como un cabrero.

Y vuelve a fruncir el ceño en automático y como accionado por un botón.

—¡No soy básico! —chilla otra vez sin entender ni siquiera a que se refiere con ello, sonrojándose un poco precisamente por no hacerlo. Quita la cara y se sacude la mano de encima.

Austria se ríe y Suiza levanta las manos frustrado y se las pone en el pecho dispuesto a empujarle y luego ahorcarte y golpearle y como siempre, se da cuenta que es del todo incapaz.

Le rodea las muñecas con los dedos suavemente mientras el de ojos verdes respira algo agitadamente mirándole a los ojos porque es que le DETESTA, y a la vez no PUEDE lastimarle de ninguna manera y se odia a si mismo por ello.

Austria se sonroja un poco, se acerca, le roza los labios con los suyos y vuelve a separarse.

Abre los ojos como PLATOS.

—¿Vas a hablarme ahora de esos sentimientos complejos tuyos? —se burla.

Se sonroja aún más con los sentimientos del todo revueltos.

—¡No!

—Debo suponer entonces que no los tienes...

—¡Sí que los tengo! ¡Y es tu culpa! ¡Y voy a dejar de hacerlo!

Peeeeelo tras la oreja. Tiembla un poco.

—Eres tú el que no creo que tenga sentimientos, ni simples ni complejos —sentencia.

—¿Ah sí?

—Si. Tu sí que no haces nada más que burlarte y ser odioso .Y eso no es tener sentimientos.

—Pobre muchacho —se burla de nuevo.

—¡No me llames pobre muchacho! —protesta y en realidad le envidia el ser así. De hecho no estoy segura de que no estemos tratando con púber!Suiza.

—Pobre cabrero.

—¡Que no me llames cabrero! —saca arco y flecha y le apunta a la cabeza. Bien, Austria, hace mucho que no lo conseguías.

Austria se tensa un poco y se humedece los labios.

—¡Voy a disparar como me vuelvas a llamar así!

Levanta las manos. Suiza le mira fijamente conforme con ello.

—Bien.

Austria se humedece los labios mirándole fijamente.

—¿Y ahora?

Vacila y el arco se des tensa visiblemente.

—A-Ahora has aprendido.

—Ja! —sonríe burlonamente.

—Was?! —oooootra vez el arco se tensa.

—Eres completamente blando —se pasa una mano por el pelo, confiado.

—¡No soy blando! —tensa aún más el arco y lo baja un poco, apuntando a su hombro.

—No vas a querer estar cuidando de mí hasta que se me cure esa herida.

—Voy a dejar que se te infecte y NO voy a cuidarte así te mueras-Qué pasional.

Austria se gira a mirarle y se le acerca hasta poner el corazón directamente en la punta de la flecha. El rubio traga saliva y desde este momento sabe perfectamente bien que va a perder en esto.

—¿Y ahora? —hasta le presiona un poco.

Traga saliva y se desprenda aún más. Destensa aún más el arco. El moreno sonríe de lado.

—No voy a matarte.

—No estarás tan enfadado.

—Sí que lo estoy, eres un idiota, pero no voy a mancharme las manos con sangre.

Le pone la mano sobre la suya en el arco y Suiza traga saliva cuando le acaricia la mano. Le tiembla un poco y suelta la flecha. El austriaco se la aprieta, mirándole a los ojos. Suiza traga saliva y tiembla un poquito.

—Prefiero ser blando a ser asesino —declara.

Austria tira de él y le acerca hacia sí, rodeándole de la cintura. Suiza traga saliva y le mira a los ojos.

—Se te ha acelerado el corazón —susurra.

Se le acelera aún más.

—E-Es uno de los... D-daños colaterales

—¿De qué?

—De que existas.

—Te acelero el corazón y no puedes matarme...

—¿Tu podrías matarme?

—¿Esta es una pregunta seria? —responde soltándole.

Parpadea y le mira a los ojos intensamente.

—No —responde sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de tenerlo tan claro.

—Mejor —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

Le mira unos instantes más guardando el arco y dándole la flecha. Le da la espalda.

—Cuélgate

—¿A dónde vamos? —se acerca igual.

—Al arroyo.

—¿A qué? —se sube.

—A usar esa flecha en algo más útil que en matarte —le sostiene del culo con su inocencia característica antes de empezar a trotar.

—Así me gusta, el siervo llevando al señor —es que no puede.

—Voy a ahogarte en el arroyo —y eso SI te vas a ganar, un chapuzón. Corre más rápido aun y el moreno se ríe.

—Y verás como el que llamas siervo tiene pleno control del idiota que se cree el señor.

Y quiero decir que va a lanzarse con todo y Austria al arroyo.

—Nein! —levanta los pies y el culo lo más que puede.

—Nein? Ja! Vas a empaparte —advierte mirándole de reojo y doblando un poco las rodillas

—Si me empapas me marcharé —asegura muy serio.

—Ni siquiera sabes volver, ¿a dónde vas a marcharte? —pregunta dejando de doblar las piernas, eso sí.

—Pues me perderé y será tu culpa.

—¿Si no te empapo te quedarás?

—Ja.

—Quizás quiera que te marches —indica caminando hacia la orilla del río de nuevo, donde hay una piedra donde puede sentarlo.

—Puedo hacerlo nada más sin que me mojes —hace para bajarse.

Se inclina hacia la piedra y le baja, pero le toma aun de una muñeca en un gesto silencioso para pedirle que no se vaya y Austria sonríe un poco al notarlo.

—Puedo pescar con una flecha y una cuerda y que comamos pescado.

—¿Estás alardeando?

—Estoy... Dándole un uso útil a tu flecha.

—Suena como si intentaras impresionarme.

Se sonroja.

—No necesito impresionarte.

—Tal vez solo quieras hacerlo, no tiene que ser una necesidad.

Se sonroja más.

—¡No quiero impresionarte!

—Casi... seducirme.

—Noooo! —le suelta como si quemara, da un paso atrás y cosa muy muy rara se cae de espaldas al agua.

Austria se cruza de brazos y se acerca parándosele delante.

Sale del agua todo despeinado y con ramitas en la cabeza, obviamente empapado y hasta tose un poco.

—Lo estás mejorando —le toma un mechón de pelo, quitándole una ramita.

—Verdammt! —se sonroja un montón fulminando al agua porque es una enorme torpeza el caerse... Más aún frente a Austria —. ¿Mejorando qué?

—Así te ves aún más seductor —no se puede saber si eso es sarcástico.

Suiza lo toma como tal frunciendo del todo el ceño.

—Pues no es que quisiera vérmelo. Voy a atrapar al pez y verás qué bien lo hago.

—Nein, lo digo en serio, mira cómo se te marcan los músculos con la camiseta mojada —baja la mano de su pelo a su pecho.

Le da un escalofrío... De frío, no el tacto del austríaco en lo absoluto. Se mira a sí mismo y se sonroja aún más.

—Músculos.

—Esto —explica bajando la mano hasta sus abdominales.

Los pone más duros aun cuando el austríaco pone la mano ahí y un poco de aire le hace temblar un poquito, esta vez de verdad de frío.

—¿Lo ves? —se sonroja un poquito porque sí le gustan.

—¿E-Es.. t-te... g-gusta? —no, Suiza no... se sonroja porque no le gusta.

—Claro que no —le empuja un poco y quita la mano.

Se abraza a sí mismo el abdomen y se sonroja bastante más girándose y dándole la espalda al notar que le había hecho ilusión que le gustara su abdomen.

—Es igual, lo importante es ser fuerte —murmura sacando otra vez la flecha y tratando de concentrarse en cazar al pez y nada más.

—Nein.

—Nein was? —le mira de reojo.

—Lo importante no es ser fuerte.

—Sí lo es —frunce el ceño —. Eso y tener... dinero.

—Nein.

—¿Qué es lo importante entonces? —pregunta poniendo la flecha en el arco.

—Apunta y te lo digo.

Le mira de reojo y tensa la cuerda un poco distraído en tratar de pensar qué puede ser más importante para él. ¿El poder? ¿Ser un estúpido imperio? Apunta a un pez rosa bastante regordete entrecerrando los ojos.

Cuando está a punto de disparar, Austria le abraza un poco por la espalda, rodeándole de la cintura. Extraño es, claro, ver a Suiza fallar. Extraño pero no imposible. Evidentemente falla.

El moreno le suelta y sonríe.

—¡E-Eso no vale! ¡Me moviste! —protesta sonrojadísimo.

—Nein, te desconcentré, que era justo mi punto.

—¿Tu punto de qué?

—De que lo importante no es la fuerza.

—Sí que lo es, fuerza y precisión. ¿Me dirás que lo importante es ser molesto como tú?

—La concentración es la clave.

—Yo estaba concentrado, pero tú haces COSAS.

—Y te desconcentraste. Si lo hicieras bien no te importunaría lo que hago.

—¡Lo hago bien! ¡Y no me importa lo que hagas!

—Ya se ha visto —se burla.

—Como si tú fueras tan concentrado. Ven y párate aquí en el agua y no te caigas haga yo lo que haga.

—¿En el agua? Ni de broma.

—¿Por qué no? Quítate los zapatos.

—Nein, en el agua no. Aquí.

—¿Ya bastante es que te pares sin caerte? Vale. Tensa el arco con una flecha sin dispararla mientras yo hago... algo —propone saliendo del agua de un salto.

—No me mojes —es una clara orden, pero tiende la mano para que le dé el arco.

—Cualquiera diría que vas a encogerte —se lo da y sonríe un poquito porque siempre le gusta mucho que haga cosas con sus armas —. ¿Recuerdas cómo poner la flecha?

—Nein —mentira. De hecho, es bastante sarcástico el tono

Le mira fijamente.

—A ver, ponla.

Lo hace, porque de hecho le ha visto hacerlo mil veces, pero no tensa suficiente el arco para no cargarse lo músculos y se apoya sobre los hombros con la postura de sujetar el violín que lo que proporciona es resistencia para sostenerlos en alto mucho tiempo, no fuerza.

Le pone las manos en la cintura y se pone de puntas recargando la barbilla en el hombro. Austria yergue la espalda y le mira de reojo.

—Opón más resistencia acá —levanta la mano y se la pone encima de la que sostiene el arco para ayudarle, odiando ser tan bajo como para no poder apuntar una y a la vez tirar de la cuerda con él entre los brazos.

—Nein, no voy a disparar realmente.

—¿Por qué no? No necesitas estar concentrado solo para poner las manos en una posición, disparar requiere la concentración que pretendo quitarte.

—Porque sabes que no veo bien.

—Aun así puedes disparar... O escuchar... ¡O algo para concentrarte!

—Está bien, me concentraré.

Traga saliva y le mira de reojo y le abraza de la cintura poniendo la frente en su espalda, en un abrazo más afectuoso y cariñoso de lo que el mismo quisiera. El moreno parpadea y sonríe un poco, girando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Te has movido —apunta sin soltarle el abrazo, oliéndole la ropa de manera excesivamente obvia.

—Estoy apuntando —se recarga un poco en él.

—¿Apuntando a dónde? —pregunta restregando un poquito la cara en él, disfrutando mucho este abrazo.

—Uno de esos árboles... —¿A quién le importa?—Schweiz... ¿en qué siglo estamos? —pregunta de repente.

—Ahora no solo te pierdes en el bosque si no que no tienes idea de en qué SIGLO estamos —pregunta peleando consigo mismo para soltarle —. El poder te ha fundido el cerebro...

—Supongo que tú no tienes nada más que hacer en tu soledad que mirar los días pasar y contarlos.

—N-No solo miro los días pasar —responde obligándose con esto a soltarle el abrazo y ponerle las manos en la cintura con pesadez para separarse —. Trabajo.

—Y no contestas mis preguntas.

—Es el año mil setecientos ochenta y nueve, no creas que por estar solo no se contar ya los años —cuatro años antes de Napoleón.

—Oh, mein gott —se gira y se tensa pensando en qué había sucedido y que no—. La última vez que nos vimos no fue en tu casa, ¿verdad?

Se sonroja y le suelta del todo girando la cara.

—N-Nos... E-En... L-La... —susurra porque se habían encontrado un par de traumáticas y vergonzosas veces en las que Suiza había salido huyendo.

Aprieta los ojos y suspira pensando que eso... aun le duele a él mismo.

—Esto no ha sido nada más que el principio, liebe. Lo peor está por llegar...

—No nos vimos nunca en mi casa —considera oportuno aclarar, dando un pasito atrás con eso —. ¿M-Me estas amena... zando?

—Más bien es una advertencia.

Y es que no podía ser nada peor que decenas y decenas de años solo en el bosque.

—Yo estoy... Listo. Para lo que sea. Soy fuerte —asegura mirando su arco en manos del austríaco. Aunque además todo esto parecía raro y tonto... Un buen sueño, como taaaantos.

—Nein, no lo eres —niega con la cabeza—. En realidad no te va a quedar más remedio que aprender a serlo, pero no lo eres todavía y ojalá no tuvieras que serlo. Te llevaría conmigo ahora si pudiera.

Le escucha atentamente e inclina la cabeza.

—Tú deberías quedarte. Es mucho más fácil cuidar de dos que cuidarse a sí mismo—susurra.

—No puedo. Lo bueno de esto es que he cambiado. Estoy empezando a hacerlo y lo haré aún más en adelante. Es importante.

Se abraza un poquito a sí mismo y le mira fijamente pensando en ello.

—Yo no estoy seguro de que estés cambiando —declara abiertamente sonrojándose un poco pensando en todas las cosas que le ha dicho antes que le han hecho rabiar bastante —. Pero...

Cambia el peso de pie y piensa que... Bueno... Qué más da confesarse a sí mismo algo que ya sabe—.Creo que pase lo que pase nunca voy a perder la esperanza en que te arregles y seas así otra vez —confiesa.

—Nein, claro que no lo estás, estás demasiado lejos para saberlo y notarlo, pero lo importante es que está sucediendo.

Se rasca el brazo... Ya es que sí parece mejor que la última vez y está aquí pescando con él y haciendo cosas raras... En sus tierras. Decide seguir asiéndose a esa idea firme de que el Austria que quiere existe aún dentro del Austria insufrible. Asiente un poco.

—Y me alegra que te guste como soy —añade un poco burlón.

—¡No me gustas! —chillonea en automático pensando en lo bien que le sale Austria en sueños, maldiciéndose por eso.

—Tú eres quien ha dicho que guarda la esperanza de que me arregle, así que está claro que debo gustarte.

Aprieta los ojos y se sonroja un montonal aun peleando consigo mismo por decidir si el encuentro en su mesa ha sido lo peor que le ha pasado y le ha gustado o lo mejor que le ha pasado y lo ha odiado.

—¡No me gustas! —decide porque es lo más fácil —. Es solo que eres... E-Eres mi...

—¿Aja? —ni la más mínima piedad o ayuda.

Se revuelve odiándole otra vez.

—M-Mi... Mi...

—Tu...

Frunce un poquito más el ceño y se trae a sí mismo a la realidad.

—M-Mi vecino idiota a quien t-tengo que soportar solo por eso.

—Mira —se quita el único anillo que lleva actualmente y se lo tiende.

Parpadea descolocado con eso y arruga la nariz mirando el anillo como si fuera una cosa asquerosa, aunque le llama la atención notar que, en efecto le ve las manos largas, delicadas y fuertes, en lugar de un montón de anillos horribles. Estira un poquiiiiiito la mano para tomar el anillo.

Deja que lo tome y lo mire, por supuesto.

Mira con atención las bandas, delicadas, simples y bien hechas, y la cruz. Nota que adentro tiene escrito algo.

Austria sonríe esperando pacientemente.

Parpadea y lo coloca en posición de que la luz refleje correctamente leyendo su propio nombre y unos números que parecerían una fecha de no ser porque evidentemente no pueden serlo. Se sonroja y abre la boca. El austriaco tiende la mano para que se lo devuelva.

—¿Q-Qué es esto? —pregunta con chillidito, extendiéndoselo.

—¿Tú qué crees? —lo recupera y se lo pone en su sitio.

Le mira la mano y el dedo con los ojos muy muy abiertos y mirada de halcón antes de darle la espalda de un salto y empezar a darse unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

—Aghhh! Nein!¡ Nopuedesimaginarteesascosas! —protesta sonrojado en susurritos, eso si, para sí mismo.

Austria levanta las cejas mirándole y dejándole hacer.

Con los ojos apretados Suiza se gira otra vez a él.

—Yo NUNCA me ca-casaría contigo

—¿Casarte? ¿Esas son tus fantasías?

—¡Noooo! ¡No! ¡No tengo ninguna fantasía de eso! —chilla dando un paso atrás y lo peor es que es un poco verdad, ni siquiera se le ha ocurrido.

Austria se mira la mano con una ceja levantada.

—Pues no parece que así sea.

—¡No es cierto! ¡No sé de dónde salió esa estúpida idea!

—Yo tampoco y sin embargo aquí está —le muestra la mano de nuevo.

Mira su mano turbado y vuelve a darse unos golpecitos en la cabeza desesperado consigo mismo.

—¡N-Nunca había visto... Eso... ni pensado en ello ni querría hacerlo ni NADA!

—Insisto...

—¡No insistas!

—Está bien, está bien... fingiremos que no existe y no te lo estás imaginando.

—¡No me lo estoy imaginando! ¡Es más! Dámelo —detenlo o lo lanza al río.

—Nein, este es mío. Consíguete el tuyo.

—Nein! ¡No es tuyo! ¡Yo nunca te lo di ni te lo puse! ¡Y tiene mi nombre! —discute.

—¿Y? Yo lo tengo, es mío. Eso es obvio y no vale la pena discutirlo contigo si eres así de necio —responde cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No es tuyo! Y... ¡Tienes un anillo con mi nombre! —por alguna razón eso no le hace sentir tan mal no tan molesto como debería.

—Significa que me quieres... pero tú no tienes uno con el mío.

Le cambia la cara en solo un segundo.

—Yo no... te di eso —alega tratado de reagruparse y no sentir ni que le importe el muy muy claro mensaje de "yo a ti no te quiero" —. Te O D O.

—Pero ya lo tendrás... —susurra.

—¡Nomeimportaloquedigas! —protesta apretando los ojos y acercándosele por su arco.

Casi sin pensar y aprovechando los ojos cerrados le da un beso muy suave en los labios.

Suiza abre los ojos como platos sin moverse y el de gafas se sonroja un poco y se relame bastante obscenamente.

Se sonroja también un poquito más aun, sin entender al austríaco en lo absoluto.

—En fin... tampoco es como que hayas podido desconcentrarme.

—Claro que si te desconcentré —protesta levantando de golpe y poniéndoselo en el hombro.

—En lo absoluto.

—No mientas que hasta ahora te has acordado de que estabas concentrado.

—Hace un buen rato, pero estábamos en otra conversación. Al final, de todos modos lo único que has hecho es abrazarme románticamente por un buen rato.

—No te he abrazado ROMÁNTICAMENTE.

—Eso dices tú, hasta me has olisqueado entero. Y eso que no has llegado al pelo ahora con el champú de chocolate... ¿Cuánto hace que no me tocas el pelo?

—¡Champú de... Cho... Chocolate!

—Ven, ya verás, huélelo —baja un poco la cabeza.

Parpadea y se sonroja dando un pasito hacia él olisqueando el aire mientras Austria le mira de reojo sin incorporarse. Suiza se le acerca más cerrando los ojos hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de su pelo. Aspira con fuerza.

Sonríe un poco al notarlo y espera a ver si mete las manos o no.

Y es que hace un enorme esfuerzo... Pero NO puede resistirse. Hunde las dos manos.

—¡Huele a chocolate! —susurra.

—Ja, lo sé.

—Huele muy bien —susurra acercándose para olerlo, prácticamente hundiendo la nariz.

—Otra cosa que te gusta —se incorpora antes de que quede satisfecho.

Le cueeeeesta sacar las manos de ahí.

—Eh, eh. Ya vale. Mi marido se va a poner celoso —protesta un poco sonriendo y se pasa las suyas para peinarse.

—Tu... Marido —repite sonrojándose un poco y mirándole idiotizado.

—Tal vez debería llevarte a conocerle.

—A... —traga saliva sin estar seguro aunque sí que quisiera.

Le tiende una mano para que se la dé. Suiza le extiende la suya temblando un poco.

Se la toma y le dirige a una puerta que ha aparecido en mitad del bosque. La toca antes de abrirla y cruzar, apareciendo en la linde del jardín de Suiza y Liechtenstein.

Púber!Suiza se pregunta si el queso que comió para cenar estaba realmente descompuesto mientras mira la casa que le parece familiar... Levantando las cejas.

—Vamos —tira de él y saca sus propias llaves y abre la puerta. Nunca lo hace, pero esta vez quiere que él sepa que las tiene—. ¿Hallo?

—E-Este sitio es como... E-Es... Mi casa —mira las llaves, notándolas.

—Más o menos —responde cuando Lili saca la cabeza de la cocina al oír las llaves.

—Ah, Herr Österreich, creía que eras... —saluda y se detiene al notar al suizo.

Suiza parpadea y se tensa al ver a ALGUIEN a en su casa que no es el, pero no sabe quién es.

—Ah, mira. Esta es Liechtenstein —se la presenta Austria y ella parpadea aún más porque está segura de que Suiza sabe perfecto quien es y además... estaba en la casa. Le parece.

—¿Liechtenstein?

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te has caído a un río, Bruder? —pregunta porque además de aun medio empapado huele como que se bañó hace seis meses.

—¿Bruder? —se le había olvidado que estaba aún húmedo del río. Parpadea y mira a Austria —. ¿Invadiste mis tierras mientras no estaba?

—Nein, yo no vivo exactamente aquí, pero ella sí, es tu hermanita —explica y se vuelve a ella—. Ja, estábamos jugando en el riachuelo, ahora iremos a bañarle.

—Se ve... distinto. ¿Por qué le explicas eso?

—Porque no lo sabe, es tu bruder tal como era en el siglo dieciocho.

—Was? ¡¿Hermanita?!

Les mira a uno y luego al otro y frunce el ceño porque hablan de él como si no estuviera casi.

—Was? —no es como que ella entienda demasiado ese asunto.

—Solo le encontré en el bosque, no pasará nada por una noche —Austria se encoge de hombros y se vuelve a Suiza, señalándole la mesa—. ¿Reconoces eso?

Suiza, deja de mirar al austríaco y se pone a mirar la casa, que sorprendentemente parece mucho a su casa... Se gira a donde señala y se paraliza.

Liechtenstein le mira y mira a Austria porque aún no acaba por entender de qué va esto.

—¿Qué... Qué intentas? NO va a volver a pasar —da unos pasos atrás hasta toparse con la puerta y se recarga en ella —. NO pasó.

—Shhhh, calma, solo digo que sigue aquí, después de tanto tiempo.

—Ugh. Debí incendiarla —¡pero era MÍ mesa!

—Vamos, ¿quieres tomar un baño caliente y ropa limpia?

La mención del "caliente" ayuda mucho a acceder, sinceramente.

—¿Está Schweiz en casa? —pregunta Austria a Liechtenstein.

—¡No hay baño caliente aquí!

—Yo... en el despacho, creo —responde Liechtenstein.

—¡Claro que está Schweiz! ¡¿Que no me ven?! —protesta el más joven.

—Bien, vamos —hace un gesto con la mano para que le siga escaleras arriba.

—¿Pero que no me oyes? —protesta yendo tras él y mirando a Liechtenstein de reojo sin entender bien quién es. ¿Desde cuando tenía una hermana?

—Por supuesto que te oigo. Liechtenstein puedes prepararnos dos chocolates y un café —concede subiendo como si ella hubiera rogado por ello.

Suiza parpadea porque en el siglo dieciocho aun aquí arriba estaba su cama de verano y la paja... No un baño con agua caliente. Ni estas escaleras.

—Me estás engañando.

De todos modos Austria sube como si nada dirigiéndose al cuarto. Abre la puerta y hace un gesto para que entre.

—¿Liechtenstein? —se oye al otro Suiza llamar desde el despacho.

—Soy yo, dame un minuto, ahora voy —responde Austria en voz alta.

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunta el pequeño Suiza a Austria frunciendo el ceño —. ¿Porque están todos en mi casa?

—Mi marido. Luego le conocerás —insiste en que entre al cuarto.

Entra mirando hacia allá, con el ceño fruncido.

—No me gusta que estén todos aquí... Ni me gusta este sitio.

—Ya lo hará. Mira, este es tu cuarto ahora. Ese de ahí es tu armario donde encontraras ropa seca y limpia y tras esa puerta está en baño. Voy a llenarte la bañera —decide, pasando delante.

—¿Mi cuarto AHORA? Yo no vivo aquí —le sigue mirándolo todo, impresionado.

—Lo será en el futuro —explica abriendo el grifo de agua caliente.

—¿Cuándo puse todas estas ridiculeces y cosas raras en esta casa? ¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Nein, ¿qué cosas te parecen ridiculeces?

—Esa... ¿Cama? Es enorme y... ¡Enorme! ¡Para que quiero una cama así!

—Porque dormimos ahí los dos muchas veces.

—¡¿Los DOS?! ¡Eso no puede ser! Yo no dormiría... ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo compraste eso? —se asoma a ver de dónde sale el agua, ¡porque él no tiene agua ahí! No. Está seguro.

—Sí lo harías... porque normalmente no me marcho después de que suceda lo que no pasó sobre la mesa —explica un poco incómodo, dejándole pasar a donde quiera.

—No digas esas cosas —se tapa los oídos y mira la tina que creo que es posible que hayan instalado para Austria.

—Desnúdate y metete al agua caliente.

—Que me... ¡No voy a desnudarme!

—¿Cómo vas a bañarte y a ponerte la ropa seca?

—Cuando te salgas —señala la puerta —. ¡No voy a dejar que hagas nada raro!

Pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe un poco.

—Pues elige la ropa o tendrás que vestirte aquí afuera conmigo.

—No voy a... ¡Agh! ¡Voy por la ropa! —sale del baño al armario. Y todo, TODO le parece muy raro y además... Formal, y feo.

Austria se acerca al baño y cierra el agua una vez ya se ha llenado la bañera.

—No toques nada del baño.

—¿Nada de qué? ¿Por qué tengo ropa tan rara? ¿Es mía?

—Nada que no sea el agua, las toallas y el contenido de esta botella —le tiende el gel yendo al armario y elige una camiseta roja con la cruz blanca en el pecho y unos pantalones verdes de lona, se los tiende.

—Esa es mi bandera —apunta aunque es raro que esté en la ROPA. La toma de igual manera.

—Sí que lo es —se agacha a buscar unos calzoncillos en el cajón y se los muestra—. Esta es la ropa interior. Debajo de los pantalones —se los deja sobre la pila—. Ve, estaré en el cuarto de al lado, si tienes algún problema llámame.

Cambia el peso de pie.

—¿Por qué estás siendo bueno conmigo?

Le mira a los ojos y suspira derrotado.

—¿La verdad?

—Ja —asiente... Y desvía la mirada, cerrando la puerta y empezando a quitarse la ropa porque está mojada y el agua calientita.

—Porque eres bueno y vas a tener una vida dura... y me siento culpable—apoya la espalda en la puerta.

—Culpable. Bah... ¡Ohhh! ¡Está muy caliente el agua! —suelta con agrado y sorpresa.

—Bien, relájate un rato, ahora vuelvo —sonríe y le deja tranquilo yendo a buscar al otro Suiza.

Creo que esta vez sí que va a relajarse.

Suiza casualmente ya ha cerrado la computadora, y terminado un poco los asuntos más urgentes cuando Austria golpea la puerta con los nudillos.

—Hallo? —saluda abriendo la puerta del despacho —. No has dicho que vendrías.

—Schweiz, voy a venir.

Le mira y entrecierra los ojos.

—Ya... Algo tarde, ¿no crees?

—El tiempo es relativo —se encoge de hombros—. He traído a alguien.

—¡No es relativo! ¿A quien has traído?

—A un pobre y desvalido muchacho que encontré solo y sucio en las montañas. Está dándose un baño y le he prestado un poco de tu ropa seca y limpia.

—¡¿A un pobre y desvalido muchacho?! ¿Cómo vas a... De donde salió? ¿Cuál?

—y es que no puede decirle nada porque EL es el primero que ayuda a todo aquel que lo necesite.

—No sé de donde salió, solo me pareció bastante mono a pesar de todo y decidí ayudarle.

—Eso es... Bastante extraño de tu parte.

—Es un chico especial —se encoge de hombros de nuevo, sonriendo—. Y quiere conocerte.

—¿Un chico especial? —parpadea.

—¿No lo has entendido la primera vez? Sé dulce con él.

—Que sea DULCE con el... No me digas tampoco que sea dulce con él, eso no es necesario.

—¿Nein?

—Nein, ser dulce nein. ¿En donde has encontrado a este muchacho? ¿Le has dado algo de comer?

—Liechtenstein estaba preparando chocolate.

—Chocolate. ¿Sabes si trae dinero?

—Oh, estoy seguro, pero no le vamos a cobrar nada —sentencia.

Frunce un poco el ceño.

—Veo que te ha agradado este muchacho —comenta asintiendo y haciendo colmo que termina de guardar las cosas aunque en realidad su escritorio ya está limpio.

—Es mi invitado, pagaré lo que haga falta con la tarjeta de Deutschland —igual se sonroja un poco.

Levanta una ceja notando el sonrojo y que, aún así, es raro que ofrezca pagar cosas.

—Vamos a ver qué más puede necesitar. Es mucho ya que le hayas puesto a bañar en nuest... Mi ducha.

—Lo que necesita, sobre todo, es que no te pongas histérico y seas sincero con él.

Levanta una ceja.

—¿Por qué tendría que ponerme histérico... ?

—Porque... —suspira y sonríe—. Porque va a hacerte muchas preguntas difíciles de responder y cosas conmigo que... van a ponerte nervioso, pero de verdad quiero lo pase bien.

—¿Hacerme a mi preguntas que van a ser difíciles y contigo? ¿A quién demonios trajiste?

—A alguien importante para mí, ya lo verás... voy a ver cómo va. Ve a ayudar a Lili.

Y si vas a sacar queso o leche no saques de los comprados en una tienda.

—Ah, además vamos a ponernos delicados y a querer darle comida hecha en casa. Ya... —murmura por lo bajo yendo hacia las escaleras, mirándole con desconfianza.

—¿Celos, Schweiz? —sonríe desde arriba.

—Nein! No seas idiota, ¡por qué habría de tener celos!

No responde y se dirige al cuarto dejando que se haga su película. Y sí que se la hace, yendo a la cocina a preguntarle a Lili si sabe a quién demonios es que ha traído Austria.

Pero ella no tiene mucha idea de lo que acaba de pasar y le pregunta si ya vuelve a recordarla.

—Claro que te recuerdo, ¿qué pregunta es esa?—protesta buscando el queso.

—Antes no parecías hacerlo. Österreich ha dicho algo de que eras del siglo dieciocho.

—¿Eh? —levanta una ceja —. ¿Ya está con eso de que no soy actual de nuevo?

—No lo sé, no he entendido muy bien lo que ha pasado —asegura.

—Trajo a alguien que encontró en el bosque. Y está diciendo que hay que ser dulces con el.

—No he visto a nadie —responde ella.—Pero es raro que Österreich recoja a gente en el bosque... espero que no se haya perdido.

—Está en mi baño, creo que ahora lo bajará. De hecho estoy penando que debe ser alguien que se ha perdido.

Entretanto, Austria golpea con los nudillos la puerta del baño.

—Liebe, no te duermas ahí dentro.

Se oyen unas olas y es que sí que se había amodorrado porque el agua esta tan calientita y Austria está siendo tan... amable... Y es un buen sueño. Raro.

Sonríe un poco malignamente oyendo que sí está entero y abre la puerta entrando.

—Schweiz?

—¡Ahhhh! Que haces... ¡AGH! ¡Salsalsal! —se cubre con las manos y no sé cómo es que SIEMPRE acabas igual.

—¿Te has lavado ya o tengo que venir a frotarte yo? —ni se inmuta, sonriendo con malicia.

—Fro-Frotarme... ¡No tienes que frotar nada! —el agua en realidad está bastante turbia ya, aunque aún no se lava, por estar olisqueándolo todo.

—Vamos a ver si es verdad —se acerca a él, arremangándose.

Se hace bolita abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Nein! ¡No querías mojarte!

—Pues no salpiques —toma el bote de champú y se pone un poco en las manos.

Le mira inmóvil del todo aun abrazándose para que no se le vea nada.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

—Cierra los ojos y relájate —le pone las manos en el pelo y empieza a lavárselo.

Abre más los ojos si es posible.

—¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué? ¡No necesito que me bañes!

—Deja de chillar o va a venir Liechtenstein a ver si te pasa algo —no se detiene.

Es que tiene más ramitas en la cabeza y tierra de meses... No tiene pulgas ni chinches ni nada de eso al menos.

—No quiero que venga... ¡Nadie! ¡Ni quiero que estés aquí! —sigue tensísimo.

Así que va a tener que lavarlo con ganas, suerte que sí tiene fuerza en los dedos para darle un buen masaje en el cuero cabelludo.

—Anda, va a resultar que eres rubio debajo de la roña.

—¡Eh! ¡No tengo roña! Y sí que soy rubio —intenta quitar la cabeza.

—Ven aquí, échala atrás que te la voy a aclarar —toma el teléfono de la ducha abriendo para que salga agua caliente —. No dejes que te entre el jabón en los ojos.

—No soy un niño —hace exacto lo que le dice.

Sonríe con eso y cuando ha acabado de aclararle en solo un movimiento de un segundo le moja toda la cara, jugando. Hace glu glu y tose un poco. Austria se ríe y quita el tapón para que empiece a marcharse toda el agua marrón.

—¡Ehh! —protesta metiendo la mano en el agua y lanzándole un poco, mojándole también la cara.

—Sht! —riñe pero sonríe—. A mí no, que estoy vestido y llevo las gafas —toma la esponja y el gel.

—Pues desvístete y quítate las gafas —propone sin pensar como si fueran aun pequeños.

—Schweiz... piensa en lo que acabas de pedirme.

Parpadea... Y se sonroja.

—¡Agh! —se tapa la cara con las manos haciéndose bolita.

Le pone la esponja en el pecho y la hace bajar rápidamente por todo el torso hacia la zona de peligro.

—Que, que... ¡¿Qué haces?! —se destapa la cara y le detiene del brazo apretando las piernas y no sé si Austria no va a caerse encima suyo.

—Lavarte —nah, se sujeta del borde.

—N-Nein! ¡No puedes lavarme... Ahí! —chilla histericolocoperdido.

—Liebe... ni siquiera necesito tocarte ahí para que tengas todos los problemas que vas a tener de todos modos.

—¡No tengo ningún problema de nada! —se agarra ahí con todos los problemas que ya está teniendo —. ¡No me gustas! ¡Y eres un idiota! ¡Y no vas a hacerme ESO nunca más!

—Es bueno que lo tengas todo tan claro.

—Lo tengo muy MUY claro —le suelta la muñeca y se aprieta las piernas.

En cuanto le suelta, toma la esponja y se la pasa por el costado, con todo el cuidado y la dedicación del mundo, resiguiendo el caminito con la mirada. Y es que le da un escalofrío monumental.

—¿Cuánto crees que puedas aguantar... tus problemas mientras te paso una esponja húmeda y caliente acariciando todo tu cuerpo?—vuelve a pasársela.

—Notengoningunosproblemas —tiembla teniéndolos TODOS, temblando —. ¡Te odio! Deja de pasarme... Deja de... ¡Eso!

—Definitivamente ya no eres un niño —mete la esponja bajo el agua caliente y hace que le chorree sobre el pecho o por la espalda.

—¡Tú eres definitivamente un idiota!

—Eso querrías y sabes perfecto que no es así —lo tortura un poquito más ahora pasándole un dedo.

Le mira a la cara azorado.

—¡Claro que es así! ¡Eres un idiota! Y no querría NADA —se ha hecho bolas, si.

Sonríe y le acaricia la cara. El rubio mira la cara para que no lo haga y se sonroja aún más.

—Si te sales de aquí YO puedo bañarme, no necesito que lo hagas tú.

Austria le toma de la barbilla para que le mire y él lo hace, resistiéndose un poco.

—Solo piensa, mientras haces eso, en que en el fondo te quiero un poco —le da un besito rápido y se incorpora, saliendo del baño.

—¡No voy a hacer nada! —chilla mintiendo muy pero muy tarde ya en la vida, cuando Austria ya salió del baño.

Austria se tumba en la cama a esperarle... para escucharle, claro, el pervertido.

La cosa con Suiza... Es que como todo... Tarda. No porque no esté feliz, sino porque le da muchísima vergüenza... Y tarda en empezar. La ventaja para Austria es que... También para eso es bastante... Vocal. Así que sonríe mientras finge que lee un libro esperándole.

—Österreeeeeeich! —se oye ya casi al final del concierto de púber!Suiza... Al otro Suiza llamarle.

—Ya bajamos, un minutoooo —responde tranquilamente.

A Suiza adentro del baño le da un ATAQUE. Aunque... La voz y que este ahí le ayudan a finiquitar el asunto, recordando el asunto del "te quiero un poco". Siempre tan parco.

—Ya has oído, acaba eso, lávate bien, vístete y sal que nos están esperando —pide Austria—. O volveré a entrar a acabártelo yo mismo.

—¡Noooo! —protesta y mira, es que la pura idea le hace acabar, y luego tallarse la piel hasta dejarse todo rosa así como si pudiera quitarle la idea a Austria de lo que estaba haciendo solo con limpiarse. Al final se viste rapidísimo y sale medio mojado aun, rojo como un TOMATE.

—Tienes una bonita voz —asegura sonriendo cuando sale.

—Was?!

Se encoge de hombros y sale delante. Suiza sale mirando al suelo, muy sonrojado y avergonzado.

—Venga, cálmate, no ha pasado nada tan terrible. Va a gustarte lo que vas a ver ahora —asegura bajando las escaleras con él.

—No me va a gustar nada.

—Ya lo veremos... —se acerca a la puerta de la cocina donde les están oyendo hablar—. Schweiz? —les llama a ambos para que presten atención.

Suiza de la cocina se calla mientras que el otro hace un poco cara de no entender qué pasa y por qué le llama.

—Was? —preguntan a la vez, el Suiza de la cocina yendo a la puerta a buscarle.

Hace pasar al chico y le señala al hombre para que se miren. El momento es tremendamente extraño, los dos a la vez hacen exactamente el mismo ihhhhh y dan el mismo paso atrás. Liechtenstein levanta las cejas mirando a uno y a otro.

—¡¿Qué... Quien... Cómo?!

—Os lo he dicho... más o menos a ambos —responde Austria.

—¿Tienes un hermano gemelo, bruder? —pregunta Liechtenstein en su habitual tono infrasónico mientras Austria va a por su café.

—¿Quién eres tú? —chillan a la vez—. ¡Pues quien voy a ser! Schweiz!

—Han pasado tres siglos y sois exactamente idénticos —sorbo de café.

—Was? —es increíble la sincronización. Es absolutamente perfecta, cómo se giran con Austria. Podrían hacer nado sincronizado o algo así.

—Pues mirad como os movéis —los señala a los dos —. Parecéis un espejo del otro.

—¡No es verdad! —protesta púber!Suiza, y el adulto hubiera protestado lo mismo pero se ha contenido a sí mismo y sonrojado un poco.

—¿De dónde le... me... De donde sacaste a otro Schweiz? ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

—Del siglo dieciocho. Ya te dije que estaba perdido por el bosque y le encontré.

Suiza adulto se mira intensamente a sí mismo acercándose y tensando con esto a su contraparte que termina por meterle un empujoncito, nervioso. Austria les observa con curiosidad tomándose su taza de café.

—Deja de mirarme como si fuera algo raro. ¿Quién eres y por qué te atreves a intentar suplantarme? —protesta púber!Suiza.

—Ya te he dicho que te traería a conocer a mi marido, no te está suplantando, es tu yo del futuro —le explica Austria con calma.

Los dos hacen corto circuito con la declaración de "mi marido". Cada uno así manera, esto sí... Púber!Suiza abre la boca y mira a Suiza sonrojándose. Suiza mira a Austria y se sonroja por haberle llamado "mi marido", que suena súper... Ehm... Bien.

—Es una situación bastante interesante, ¿no os parece? —les sonríe.

—¡¿Tu... Marido?! —chilla púber!Suiza escandalizado en un tono que casi hasta parece acusador.

El austríaco sonríe más, malignamente decidiendo dejar explicar eso al Suiza adulto.

—¡No es mi marido! —chilla Suiza adulto inmediatamente, sonrojándose. Nota lo que ha dicho, levanta las cejas y se tapa la boca.

—Oh... —responde Austria mirándole fijamente.

Suiza adulto aprieta los ojos escuchando el "oh" y sonrojándose más. Púber!Suiza se gira a mirar a Austria, porque él le ha dicho...

—Tal vez os sería más fácil hablar sin mí —propone el moreno.

A Suiza adulto se le prenden las orejitas en rojo y da un paso hacia Austria.

—Nein, nein. Espera. Lo dije sin pensar —susurra el mayor de los Suizas sabiendo muy bien lo HORRIBLE y descorazonador que a él le parecería el que Austria le negara. Se gira con su versión más joven y habla con franqueza esta vez —. Ja. Österreich es mi marido.

Él le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco. Púber!Suiza levanta las cejas hasta el techo aun sin confiar en que sea EL pero... Es una versión muy muy parecida a él. Tanto queda difícil mirar con sospecha. Naturalmente mira a Suiza e adulto sonrojarse mucho mientras el mismo se sonroja igual y desvía la mirada hacia el austríaco un segundo.

—Danke —agradece Austria sin hacer ningún comentario maligno ahora, porque sabe que le cuesta.

Y púber!Suiza, además de sonrojarse, mira al austríaco.

—¿Te casaste con EL?

—No te creas que a mí no me sorprendió que accediera, estaba bastante asustado —confiesa buscando en la nevera para no mirarles.

—¡No estaba asustado! —protesta Suiza adulto.

—Yo lo estaba —responde como si nada y mira al chico —. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Oh... —sueltan los dos a la vez —. Ja.

—Estoy seguro que serás capaz de ofrecerle comida a nuestro invitado —saca las fresas para él tan cínico.

Los dos le miran intensamente y Suiza adulto frunce el ceño sonrojadito.

—Esas miradas fulminantes dobles son especialmente intensas, chicos —comenta con tranquilidad sin realmente inmutarse.

—¡No puedes comer fresas! —protesta acercándose a la mesa seguido de un púber!Suiza que se acerca con menos seguridad aun mirando a Austria sin entender cómo es que ese chico tan parecido a él se ha podido casar con el.

—Ah, nein? —pregunta él tomando una—. ¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no! No vamos a hacer... ¡Porque no! ¡Lo que hay es queso, come queso! —chilla el mayor de los helvéticos.

Púber!Suiza mira los quesos en la mesa, y el pan, que es bastante más abundante que el que suele tener en estos tiempos de austeridad, se sienta en su lugar de la mesa ganándoselo al otro suizo y toma un trozo de queso.

—No vas a estar pensando en eso con el chico aquí, ¿no? —pregunta malignamente igual besando su fresita.

—¡No estoy pensando en nada! —chillonea fulminándole otra vez, acercándose a su lugar y tirando de la silla sin notar en principio que su joven invitado está ya sentado ahí. Cuando lo nota levanta las cejas y suelta la silla, mirando al ocupante como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

—A mí me parece que si lo estás haciendo —Austria se acerca a la mesa y se sienta con su fresa, Liechtenstein se sienta también tendiendo a ambos Suizas una tacita de chocolate.

El Suiza adulto vacila y gira sobre sí mismo mirando otro de los lugares de la mesa donde NUNCA, en un milenio, se ha sentado a comer. Con trabajos y tensión se sienta en dicho lugar tomando su taza de chocolate.

—¿Está bueno? —pregunta Austria al pequeño.

El asiente con la boca bastante llena de queso, pensando que sabe EXACTAMENTE IGUAL al que el prepara.

—Come todo el que quieras —le sonríe.

Suiza adulto carraspea un poco... Aunque mira al joven fijamente. Es claro que es EL mismo, incluso él podía saberlo. No era capaz de saber cómo es que esto había pasado, pero haciendo eso a un lado, trata de ubicarle en el tiempo. Si era siglo dieciocho era antes de Napoleón... Antes de Francia. Después de que Austria viniera (y se fuera). Se sonroja. Esta había sido entonces una época extremadamente dura y larga, con demasiados conflictos internos.

—¿Qué te parece la casa? —pregunta Austria amablemente.

—D-Danke... —susurra púber!Suiza idiotizándose un poco con la sonrisa —. E-Es extraña y tiene cosas tontas que seguro tu trajiste.

—En realidad lo único que traje yo aquí es el piano, el resto es todo tuyo —explica.

—No puedo creer que le hayas dejado traer un piano —protesta hacia el Suiza mayor sacándolo de su pensamiento.

—¿Tampoco te gusta mi piano? —sonríe el austriaco divertido.

—¡Ocupa la mitad de la casa! Ahí deberían estar las cabr... —se calla antes de que se le ocurra llamarle Cabrero.

—Nein. Y no las vas a dejar entrar, que nos conocemos —le advierte serio señalándole con el dedo.

—Hay un establo ahora al fondo del jardín —explica Suiza el mayor.

—Ahí seguro tienen frío —protesta.

Suiza adulto carraspea un poco y se sonroja.

—No tienen frio, están protegidas del viento —explica Liechtenstein.

—Además tienen... Calefacción —responde Suiza adulto sin mirar a nadie, porque para lo codo que es para todas las cosas...

Liechtenstein asiente y Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ohh... aun así, sinceramente, para poner aquí un PIANO...

—¿Quieres ir a verlas? —propone la chica y no creo que nadie la oiga.

—No te voy a contar la historia sobre como tu COMPRASTE ese piano.

—¿Yo COMPRÉ queeee? —púber!Suiza levanta las cejas completamente en shock mirando otra vez al otro Suiza acusatoriamente.

—¡Eh, eh! No le mires a él como si tuviera la culpa —sonríe de todos modos porque esto le hace gracia.

—¡Pues es el COLMO!¡Gastar DINERO en una cosa tan inútil! —sigue mirándole acusatoriamente.

Suiza adulto aprieta los ojos.

—¡Fue un préstamo... y pagó!

—Tan inútil. Supongo que nunca has querido acercarte a un concierto en Wien... por ahora.

—-Inútil es... Pero eso... La cosa... —balbucea el suizo de la actualidad.

—¡Claro que no querría acercarme a ningún concierto de NADA tuyo!

Austria se ríe de la pasión con que lo dice y como el adulto trata de arreglarlo. Liechtenstein les mira aun a los tres, muy interesada con ellos.

—¡No te rías! —protestan los dos al unísono, otra vez en perfecta coordinación. Es que le hacen mucha gracia.

—Österreich va a pagarte lo que te debía del piano... Y solo lo hice para que dejara de protestar por tener que tocar el otro piano, el vertical —explica Suiza adulto, justificándose.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco aun sonriendo con ello, sin protestar, de todos modos.

—Y aún así está... Viviendo en tu casa y durmiendo en tu cama y tienes su piano ese... Y estás justamente tan idiota como yo nunca voy a estar —púber!Suiza se cruza de brazos

Liechtenstein levanta las cejas con eso y Suiza frunce el ceño. Austria sonríe y niega con la cabeza ante esas cosas.

—No me llames idiota, no ha sido del todo como piensas que ha sido, ni ha sido como era, ahora el... —señala a Austria y se revuelve —, es... Idiota igual pero distinto.

—Schweiz —llama Austria mirando al adolescente.

—Was? —preguntan los dos igual

—No tiene ningún sentido que te burles de ti mismo...

Se sonroja un poco más y le mira de reojo.

—Yo nunca, NUNCA voy a ser así—se dice creo más a si mismo porque de hecho le da TERROR volver a ser así... Claro que si Austria fuera así como es. Quizás esto es un sueño solo para demostrarle lo felices que serían todos si Austria volviera a ser bueno con él. Se revuelve sonrojándose más.

—Y menos solo por estar celoso. Sé que estás asustado y ahora mismo no ser así es un mecanismo de defensa para ti, pero aquí nadie va a hacerte daño.

—¡No estoy celoso! —protesta mirando a Suiza adulto —. ¡De hecho ahora entiendo que siendo el así claro que se querría casar contigo, seguro haces todas las cosas tontas que no deberías!¡ Dijiste que no las volverías hacer!

—¡No hago ninguna cosa de esas que crees que hago! —se defiende Suiza mayor.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber qué son esas cosas.

Los dos le miran y se sonrojan.

—S-Son... Cosas. Esas cosas...

—¡No le digas! —protesta miniSuiza.

—De todos modos no necesitas protegerte tanto de mí ahora... aunque es bueno que sigas haciéndolo al volver.

Suiza adulto mira a Austria.

—Nein, de hecho, Schweiz, tienes que protegerte de él mucho SIEMPRE —asegura mirando a Suiza pequeño.

Austria sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza. Suiza joven toma su chocolate caliente y le da un trago (pensando que está muy pero muy bueno) mirando a su yo mayor fijamente.

—No soy realmente tan horrible, ¿sabéis? —asegura Austria con cinismo, o más bien protesta.

—Eres COMPLETAMENTE horrible —asegura púber!Suiza con pasión tal que Suiza adulto se sonroja.

—Eso suena más apurado a la realidad —le guiña un ojo.

Se sonroja más y Suiza adulto da un golpe con puño a la mesa.

—Österreich!

—Was? —le mira.

—No le hagas... ESO al muchacho.

—Estoy seguro que puede soportarlo con lo que me odia —sonríe malignamente pensando además en las otras cosas que le ha hecho que no han sido pocas.

Púber!Suiza sehace pequeñito en su asiento pensando en Austria lavándole el pelo y en Austria enjabonándole. Se sonroja aún más. Aunque el austríaco ha sido bueno con el.

—¡Deja de burlarte de él, claro que te odia!

Austria mira al chico hasta que le mira y cuando lo hace, le sonríe.

—Y sin embargo antes ha considerado que estoy siendo bueno con él y hasta me ha preguntado por qué.

Los dos se sonrojan a la par.

—¡Yo no dije que fueras bueno! —protesta el pequeño Suiza que no quiere que el otro Suiza se entere que le está siquiera dejando ser bueno con él.

Austria suspira por paciencia con esto, aunque no deja de hacerle gracia, por supuesto.

Luego mira al Suiza adulto y piensa que quisiera que le viera un poco con él, en realidad, para que sepa cómo es la relación que tienen ellos, aunque le da un poco de vergüenza como siempre.

—¿Has terminado de comer? ¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala?—propone y Liechtenstein muy solicita se levanta a recoger los platos.

—¿A la sala a hacer nada? Seguro hay cosas más importantes que podemos hacer, ¿no Schweiz?

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Suiza adulto vacila un poco, mira a Austria y piensa que en realidad... Querría hablar un poco con él y que viera que el futuro ni es tan malo.

—Planeas... por ejemplo, saludarme ya ¿O aun no hace suficiente tiempo que estoy en la casa?

Eso le saca de sus pensamientos.

—W-Was?!—se sonroja un montón porque SABE muy bien cómo es que funciona el asunto de saludarle.

—¿No te parece que haya sido lo bastante claro la primera vez?

—E-Es... No creo que sea necesario —asegura levantándose para ir a la sala.

—Yo sí creo que es necesario ser educado como una persona, no como un cabrero.

Ay dios, Austria... Como te gustan los deportes extremos.

—¡NO SOY UN CABRERO!—chillan los dos, aunque púber!Suiza chilla con más intensidad.

—Mi oído funciona perfectamente bien, la razón es muy independiente del volumen.

—¡Pues no somos cabreros! —protesta el adulto.

—Entonces demuéstralo y compórtate a la altura —se le acerca con la espalda erguida, mirándole con la nariz levantada.

El adolescente Helvético casi vomita con el gesto y la pose, lo cual no pasa desapercibido para el mayor, quien se revuelve un poco.

—T-Tu deberías saludarme a mí. Tu llegaste.

—Sabes que no funciona así, siempre discutimos lo mismo.

—Pero es que...

—Yo llego y tu vienes a recibirme, así funciona. A no ser que quieras ser tu quien viene a saludarme cuando llegas a Berlín. Cosa que en realidad sería verdaderamente más fácil para mí.

Berlín, donde hay trescientas mil personas viviendo. Aprieta los ojos.

—Nein, vale, vale... T-Te saludo

Austria sonríe vencedor y Suiza adolescente bufa.

Austria ni le mira ahora y Suiza tamaño actual se acerca un poquito a él, traga saliva, suda, tiembla. Se acerca otro poquito... Y otro poquito otra vez. Le pone una mano en el brazo. Austria le mira sin ayudarle en lo más mínimo, como siempre. Suiza empieza a ponerse de puntas y púber!Suiza hace los ojos en blanco. Austria le sostiene la mirada. Suiza pone los labios de beso y se acerca más y más.

—¡NO VAS A HACER ESO! —grita púber!Suiza rojo como tomate tirando de Suiza y poniéndose entre los dos.

Austria levanta las cejas sin esperar esa reacción. Suiza adulto también parpadea sin entender lo que pasa. Y... Es que al pequeño le ha dado una oleada de posesión y celitos del Austria bueno, aunque no sabe de dónde ha salido.

—Shhhh —Austria le pone las manos en los hombros al chico con suavidad—. Tranquilo.

Se sonroja aún más, pero el tacto de Austria ASÍ, siempre tiene la virtud de relajarle y tranquilizarle.

—E-Es... No pasa... Nada. E-Él lo hace cuando vamos a B-Berlín —susurra Suiza adulto mirando el suelo pensando que el problema es lo vergonzoso que es en sí besarle, no tanto una cuestión de celos.

Austria le aprieta un poco y le hace un cariñito en la cara.

—En realidad iba a devolverle el beso —asegura pensando también que es una cuestión de vergüenza.

Púber!Suiza, que también tiene vergüenza, por qué no, se gira hacia el austríaco y se le esconde en el pecho.

—Oh —Austria sonríe un poco y le acaricia la cabeza.

Suiza adulto se sonroja un poquito porque... Es que sabe lo importante y agradable que es todo esto para el pequeño Suiza.

Austria mira a Suiza adulto y le hace *pat pat* en la cabeza al chico (Suiza, puedes fulminarlo un poco).

Lo fulmina un mucho y Austria se sonroja un poco y tras vacilar un par de veces lo abraza torpemente. Suiza adulto inclina la cabeza y se relaja un poco a pesar de todo, sonrojadito, pensando en lo mucho que hubiera necesitado a esa edad eso. Se pregunta a si mismo si ya pasó eso que... No pasó en la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra Austria acariciándole la espalda.

—Ja —responde aunque en realidad como siempre no lo está tanto y disfruta enormemente el abrazo del austríaco.

Suspira y no le suelta si él no hace el gesto.

—Ehm... Por qué no vienen a la sala —murmura el Suiza actual —. Puedes quizás darle a él un beso de salido en vez de dármelo a mí.

Austria mira a Suiza sin poder creer eso.

—¿Es en serio?

—¡Noquierounbeso! —protesta el pequeño Suiza en el pecho de Austria.

—Quizás ÉL te mate de una buena vez —responde Suiza adulto sonrojadito —. Solo digo que...

—¿Hace un momento no me dejabas guiñarle el ojo y ahora quieres que le bese?

—No quiero que le beses, solo... ¡Es que...!

—¿Aja?

—Pues... Es que si, sé bueno con él, eras un idiota entonces.

—Ya lo sé.

—Pues ahí está, eso es lo que puedes hacer ahora—especifica Suiza adulto sonrojadito cuando el pequeño Suiza empuja un poquito a Austria para separarle.

—Esto es un poco injusto, no era TAN malo —le suelta.

—Quizás podrías decirnos a ambos cómo es que no lo eras —propone Suiza adulto bastante por las buenas, mirándole a la cara.

—No creo que ninguno de los dos me creáis.

—Pues no está de más defenderse, ¿no? O al menos entender tus... Ehm... ridículas intenciones.

—Si él quiere saberlas, me parece bien, pero no puedo creer que tú no lo sepas.

Se sonroja un poquito y se mira las manos.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera?—protesta púber!Suiza irritado—. No necesito saber sus excusas idiotas de nada. Ya sé que eres un tonto y que insistes en tonterías aun cuando ya se te cayó un imperio... Y también insistes en no hablarme y eres el más estúpido del universo.

Austria suspira.

—¿Ves como sí que necesita oír algunas cosas? —Suiza adulto señala a púber!Suiza —. Si no eras tan tan malo, es importante que él sepa por qué no lo eras.

—Lo sabrá —sonríe.

—Si, en doscientos o trescientos años, cuando le rompas el corazón un par de veces y descubra que eres tres veces peor de lo que cree.

—Exacto.

—Maravilloso. Así que por ahora solo sugieres ser un poco bueno con él, ablandarle el corazón y lanzarlo otra vez a los lobos.

—Explicarle no le va a cambiar nada.

—Al menos le hará pensar que no es solo por vicio y que no es del todo imbécil por pensar que aún puedes arreglarte.

—Schweiz... vas a empezar pronto a estar con una persona. Como tu pareja —le explica al chiquillo.

Suiza adulto se lleva las manos a la cara con esa declaración.

—Vas a aprender muchas cosas de él, pero por lo que sé, no va a quererte... o sí, no me importa, lo que importa es que va aprovecharse de ti y yo voy a hacer que te des cuenta de la peor forma posible.

—Oh cielos, de verdad vas... Esa parte NO pasa, ni es necesaria y... ¡Ugh! —va protestando Suiza el adulto conforme habla.

—Es lo siguiente que le va a acontecer...

—Y por qué decidiste hacer que me diera cuenta de la peor manera posible, ¿eh? Es decir... Fuiste ahí... A... Podrías quizás explicar por qué, eso es lo importante.

—Por qué no ibas a creerme ni confiar en mí de ningún otro modo.

El pequeño Suiza les mira a otro con la boca abierta bastante incapaz de creer absolutamente nada de lo que están diciendo.

—Yo no voy a estar con nadie como mi pareja, yo no necesito esas tonterías.

Austria vuelve a suspirar porque sabía que esto iba a suceder así.

Suiza joven le mira y baja el tono de voz intentando que su yo mayor no le escuche.

—Si le pregunto a él algo, ¿me va a decir la verdad? —le pregunta al austríaco señalando a Suiza sutilmente con la cabeza

—Si no lo hace, trataré de decírtela yo.

—Pero no quiero que tu oigas —levanta los brazos y le tapa los oídos.

Levanta una ceja, mirándole.

—Yo creo que puedes confiar en él tanto como en ti mismo.

Se humedece los labios sonrojándose porque está muy cerca y se gira a Suiza adulto que se ha acercado a ellos, sentándose al otro lado del austríaco.

—¿Cómo le arreglas para que se porte así? —le pregunta en un susurrito.

Austria sonríe habiendo oído perfectamente

—En realidad... —Suiza adulto vacila y mira al austríaco de reojo —. Hace como que se arregla solo, aunque sigue siendo el mismo de siempre... Y sigue haciéndote rabiar igual y tentándote a matarle igual... Lo que hace es volver a hacerte mucho caso.

Austria se ríe con eso.

—Ehhh! —protestan los dos a la vez y él se ríe más porque de verdad está divertido con los dos.

—¿Que te causa tanta gracia? —protesta Suiza adulto mientras Suiza adolescente le destapa los oídos.

—Se supone que no estabas oyendo.

—Es divertido que creas que solo tapándome los oídos voy a dejar de oír.

—Aun así, no es que estemos diciendo alto gracioso —rebate el adulto.

—Bueno, me causa gracia eso de que aun quieras matarme.

—Si que quiero matarte! Eres... Insufrible

—Lo sé y me causa gracia.

—Ser insufrible te causa gracia —protestan los dos a la vez

—Para ti, sí. Estaba pensando en si algún día encontraría a mi yo del siglo dieciocho en el bosque —comenta cambiando de tema

—Eso sería TERRIBLE —asegura Suiza actual.

—¿Tú crees?

—Yo creo que sería fatal que hubiera dos Österreich —asegura púber!suiza arrugando la nariz —, aunque... Si uno fuera como tú y el otro insufrible solo tendríamos que mandar al insufrible a su casa y tu podrías quedarte.

—Por alguna razón no te queda claro que EL es IGUAL de insufrible —puntualiza el mayor de los helvéticos.

—Es que... no es verdad —asegura el pequeño negando con la cabeza.

—Ninguno de los dos lo somos, solo que no sabríais tratar con él.

—Perdona? Es que acaso necesitas un espejo? Qué exactamente crees que tendríamos que hacer para tratarte?

—Eso... desde luego, no te lo voy a contar

—¿Por qué? — pregunta puber!Suiza frunciendo el ceño, y es que el quisiera más que nadie saber cómo demonios tratar al austriaco... porque joder, el otro suizo parece al menos saber cómo hacerle.

—Porque perdería el control de la situación entonces... y eso tendria mucha menos gracia.

—¡ Eres completamente insufrible y cínico y te encanta hacernos rabiar! —se queja Suiza mayor cruzándose de brazos.

—Ja —asegura sin un atisbo de culpabilidad.

—¡Y a pesar de todo te casaste con el! — se queja mini!Suiza.

—¡Y tú vas a casarte también! —acusa de vuelta el mayor.

Austria vuelve a reírse.

—¡Yo no voy a casarme nunca!

—Sí, vas a casarte con el cuando ÉL lo merezca.

Sonríe un poco con eso de merecerlo, secretamente orgulloso de sí mismo por ello.

—¿Y qué es lo que le hace merecedor? — protesta el menor.

Ahí si le presta toda su atención.

—P-P-Pues... cosas. Varias. Cosas que ahora mismo no ves, y en el futuro cercano no vas a ver, pero... son cosas que ha hecho o ha... cambiado —responde súper nervioso el suizo.

Austria suelta una risita burlona con eso.

—¡Cállate!

Vuelve a reírse.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche? —pregunta Austria a chibiSuiza.

—¿A... a dormir? —preguntan los dos exactamente con la misma vacilación.

Se encoge de hombros.

—P-Pues... no sé si mis cabras... —se revuelve un poco mirándole y es que... piensa que está dormido, de verdad

—Lo que tú quieras.

Mini!Suiza se le recarga un poquito encima a Austria sin estar seguro de querer dejarle ir.

—Pero sí vas a tener que volver tarde o temprano.

—Tarde o temprano voy a despertarme.

—Algo así.

Mini!Suiza le mira a uno y luego al otro.

—Lo bueno de esto es que creo que no eres solo tú el que ha aprendido algo —comenta Austria para el chico.

—¿Insinúas que TU has aprendido algo? —pregunta el mayor de los helvéticos.

—Claro que sí. ¿Tú no?

—He aprendido... Bueno —seso roja porque ha aprendido algo horrible.

—Was?

Mira al pequeño Suiza notando marcadamente como esta recargado en el austríaco y como parece absolutamente encandilado con él. Aun cuando sabe que el chico pelea y está seguro de que le detesta.

Austria mira también al pequeño Suiza de reojo, suspira y levanta el brazo para que se recargue mejor, pasándole el suyo por encima y pensando en que pasaría realmente si le trajeran a él de esta época. Ya había pasado todo lo de España y se había divorciado de él y había pasado también lo que hizo con el suizo. Sabe que ya no estaba resentido en esa época porque se fuera de casa, su único problema real era el miedo y la torpeza que sentía, que no sabía cómo acercársele... y ver cómo es que era el pequeño en realidad le hace sentirse un poco idiota por haber estado tan asustado y haber sido incapaz de acercársele.

Mini!Suiza le mira a la cara sorprendido con el movimiento de levantar el brazo, pero no se piensa ni un segundo en si seguirlo o no. Con la naturalidad que logra cuando puede relajarse alrededor de Austria se le recarga encima bajo la mirada penetrante del suizo adulto.

Sí, es lo que tiene, tú aun tienes que sudar más para conseguirlo, pero él es pequeñito y lo está pasando mal.

En realidad no le causan celos. De hecho, a Suiza mayor le duele un poco el corazón el notarse a sí mismo tan infinitamente necesitado de ESTO, y le incomoda que Austria sea igual de capaz que el de notarlo. Odia aún más al Austria del siglo dieciocho por su, ojo, falta de voluntad de hacer esto mismo, considerándolo bastante cruel y despiadado. Porque a eso se reduce siempre el asunto con Suiza al reflexionar sobre Austria, a falta de voluntad... Incapaz de pensar que el problema puede derivar de torpeza o miedo. Como siempre.

—Jum! —suelta indignado ante todo esto, sonrojadito al verse tan expuesto, tratando de pensar en cómo defenderse un poco ante toda esta situación. Con lo fuerte que se sentía en esos tiempos fuerte y seguro de que estaba bien solo... Y que esa era la imagen que proyectaba...

Austria se vuelve al Suiza adulto esperando a que le responda... cuando suena el timbre de la casa y automáticamente, un ruido sordo en el porche.

—Tu siempre tienes la culpa de to... —empieza tajante el mayor helvético antes de detenerse y levantar una ceja. Los dos suizos se tensan a la vez como siempre que alguien osa entrar a sus tierras y venir a su casa

Austria que ha oído perfectamente el sonido posterior al timbre levanta también la cabeza a la puerta. Creo que es Liechtenstein quien va a abrir la puerta

—Bruder! —ahoga un chillidito con la imagen que contempla.

—Was?! —Suiza se gira hacia ella y se levanta frunciendo un poco el ceño extrañado con el

chilido.

Ella está con las manos en la boca mirando al suelo en la puerta donde hay un muchacho moreno. Suiza adulto se acerca corriendo percibiendo la angustia en el gesto. Suelta un "ihhh" al ver que es una persona agachándose de inmediato. No solo es una persona, es puber!Austria desmayado, con sus ropas de terciopelo con rebordes dorados y su capa de armiño. Suiza tarda una centésima de segundo en reconocerle y otra más en que le dé un infarto.


	2. Chapter 2

—Österreich!

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta este desde la sala.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás consciente? ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Suiza empezando a reconocerle en busca de heridas o sangre o algo. No, no hay sangre, solo está desmayado de agotamiento. De hecho puede que tenga llagas en los pies y heridas superficiales de arañazos en las piernas. Después de un breve reconocimiento y al notar que no parece tener nada muy grave Suiza mayor le toma entre brazos levantándole del suelo y pesan más sus joyas y ropas que él, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Suiza, quien aprieta los ojos con ello cuando entra al salón pidiéndole a Liechtenstein que le traiga agua.

Austria levanta las cejas al ver lo que trae en sus brazos, levantándose del sofá para dejar que lo estire ahí. Liechtenstein va corriendo por el agua y la trae, preocupada.

Suiza pequeño casi tiene un infarto también, hemos de decirlo, sin tardarse nada tampoco en reconocer la estúpida capa de armiño, el pelo oscuro y las cientos de joyas. Se olvida del otro Austria y se acerca al herido cuando Suiza mayor le recuesta en el sillón.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No tiene nada serio —Suiza mayor niega con la cabeza —. No sé qué hace aquí ni que le pasó.

—Oh, mein gott —exclama Austria acercándose a ver.

El pequeño Suiza le mira asustado y empieza a revisarlo casi igual de cómo le revisó el adulto. El austriaco adulto se separa, dejándoles hacer a ellos mientras el pequeño respira agitadamente de agotamiento. Suiza el mayor le acaricia un poco la mejilla y se acerca a su cara a mirarle de cerca

—Österreich? Soy Schweiz, ¿me oyes?

Balbucea algo medio indescifrable con los ojos cerrados que solo el adulto sabe que es el nombre de Suiza. El pequeño Suiza le busca golpes severos en la cabeza sin fiarse mucho de lo que ha dicho el otro.

—Österreich —vuelve a llamarle Suiza el mayor mirando hacia la cocina agradecido de ver que Liechtenstein vuelve con el agua y el paño que le ha pedido.

—Estoy... muy cansado —susurra.

Los dos Suizas acercan el oído q su boca a la vez para escuchar y se dan un coco en la cabeza

—Dice que está cansado —explica el austriaco sin necesidad de acercarse.

—¿Eh? ¿Cansado? —Suiza adulto mira al que acaba de hablar e inclina la cabeza —. ¿Es... Eso lo que le pasa?

—Seguramente, es lo que ha dicho.

La ventaja con estos dos es que esa "enfermedad" ya se la han curado antes. Púber!Suiza ya le está desabrochando las, a su gusto, horribles botas mientras piensa que como no va a estar cansado de traerlas si incluso en las botas trae una hebilla de metal pesada (y fea) y tacones.

El pequeño austriaco se deja, el mayor se sienta en su butaca observando hacer a los dos suizos. Mini!Suiza es quien se pone laboriosamente a quitarle las medias los pies y a curarle las llagas. El mayor sonríe al notarlo.

—Bien, ahí le tenéis los dos.

Suiza adulto mira también la escena y aprieta los ojos porque es que SIEMPRE a hacen lo mismo.

—¿Lo invocaste acaso? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Nunca viene y menos caminando!

—¿Quisieras que viniera más a menudo? Debe haberse perdido.

—¡No! ¡No quiero que venga nunca! ¿Y qué hace perdido en mi montaña? —sigue protestando el adulto mientras el pequeño no se deja desconcentrar, revisándole bien y limpiándole.

—Deberías desvestirlo mejor.

—¿Eh? —mira como ESO si lo escucha.

—Que lo desvistas, se podrá mover mejor.

—¿De-Desvestirlo?

—Es cuando le quitas la ropa a alguien.

—¡Si sé qué significa!

—¿Entonces qué me estás preguntando?

—¡Cómo voy a desvestirle! —susurra consternado.

—Igual que lo harías conmigo, desde luego.

Suiza adulto le mira de reojo y por alguna razón le parece que quizás... Esto pueda incomodar al austriaco, lo que es siempre muy atractivo. Austria levanta una ceja porque no ha notado en lo absoluto como podría ser incómodo. Así que Suiza se acerca al austríaco y mira a su contraparte joven.

—Hay que desnudarle para revisarle bien.

El muchacho moreno se lleva una mano a la frente y protesta un poco haciendo drama.

Mini!Suiza mira toda la escena con horror desde el asunto de "desnudarle", levanta las cejas cuando mira que su contraparte mayor sí que empieza a quitarle la capa de armiño y las joyas con bastante mano firme.

El pequeño austriaco se mueve dejándose para ayudar, cada vez más despejado, pidiendo agua.

—Vamos, dale una poca —pide el Suiza mayor lo que hace que el pequeño le acerque el agua con cuidado. Joder, Austria, es que solo te basta aparecer moribundo en su puerta.

El pequeño Austria toma el vaso y las manos de Suiza para acercárselo todo a la boca y beber.

Suiza le deja mirándole con ojos muy grandes y sonrojándose un poco porque ahora que lo nota este es más joven. Cuando acaba, le suelta volviendo a recostarse, haciendo drama otra vez.

—No te pasa nada tan grave —protesta Suiza el mayor desabotonándole la camisa.

—Sois... dos —susurra que justo acaba de notarlo.

—Oh, ja. Es fascinante —responde Austria el mayor para que oiga su voz también, cosa que hace que se incorpore de golpe a mirarle.

—Guten tag, Österreich —saluda Austria el mayor con una sonrisita por la cara de perplejidad que pone su yo más joven, este rápidamente se recompone cerrando la boca y escuchando alrededor.

—Cielos, como si no bastara con lo insoportable de uno... Ahora tenemos dos —murmura el Suiza mayor —. Muévete que te estoy terminando de... Ehm... Desnudar.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que puedes tocarme siquiera? —recoge las piernas y le mira, le falta un "plebeyo inferior, bicho inmundo" al tono de esa pregunta.

—No es que necesite tu permiso, pero tú mismo, si... Ese sentado allá, es quien lo ha sugerido —murmura Suiza el adulto sonrojándose un poco y tratando de portarse muy a la altura.

—No sé quién es ese hombre —el pequeño Austria le mira de reojo.

Chibi!Suiza les mira en silencio con el ceño fruncido ahora sí sin hacer nada.

—Eres tú de mayor y un poquito menos insoportable.

MiniAustria mira a Suiza con cierto gesto de desprecio como si eso que ha dicho fuera una idiotez. Suiza adulto le sostiene la mirada.

—¿Ahora no confías en tu oído? —murmura y por alguna razón el que este su yo pequeño aquí le da una cierta mayor seguridad de la que tiene habitualmente —. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

—Me... —mira alrededor y se detiene de hablar frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cuál de los dos eres tú?

—Los dos —responde el mayor, mientras el pequeño sigue mirando con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido sin decir nada.

—¿Ahora tenemos todos un gemelo?

—Nein, no es gemelo. Eres tú en el futuro.

—Eso suena muy natural y normal —sigue con sarcasmo, Austria se ríe un poco sin intervenir.

—Pues a mí no me reclames eso, no es como que yo lo hiciera. Son ustedes dos los que aparecieron aquí en mi casa... De hecho los tres. El único bienvenido aquí es Schweiz.

—¿Estás echándome? —pregunta Austria adulto, incrédulo.

—No, no estoy echando a nadie, pero es que Österreich... ¡ESTE Österreich se pone a reclamarme como si no pudiera yo ni tocarle!

—¿Y me lloriqueas a mí? —le señala al chico austriaco.

—No, le reclamo a él y lo amenazo con echarle. ¿Qué haces aquí? —protesta mirando a uno y luego al otro.

Austria el chico, tan orgulloso, se pone de pie descalzo y busca sus botas.

—Österreich, bitte, vuelve a sentarte —pide el adulto y el pequeño bufa fulminando al suizo.

El Suiza de su edad da un paso atrás y no le quita la enfadada mirada de encima. Pero miniAustria no le mira, esperando a que Suiza se disculpe, doliéndose de los pies. Suiza actual suspira y le mira fijamente.

—Siéntate otra vez. Eres... Bienvenido por hoy a pesar de todo —murmura con renuencia sonrojándose un poco —. Siempre y cuando te portes bien.

El muchacho sonríe complacido y se deja caer de nuevo bastante agotado. Suiza adulto hace los ojos en blanco.

—Puedes contarnos como has llegado aquí, Österreich —concede el adulto.

—Estaba huyendo de Preussen... —responde entrecerrando los ojos con ese tono.

Suiza adulto mira a Austria notando que usa el mismo tono con el que usa con el resto de las personas, considerándolo llamativo.

—¿Huyendo de Preussen hacia la montaña? Vestido así... Ibas a perderte de todos modos —habla por primera vez el Suiza pequeño

—¿Alguien te ha pedido tu opinión? —espeta y luego se vuelve a Austria adulto—. Supongo que sabe quién es Preussen si es yo.

—Más de lo que quisiera, desde luego —responde el adulto.

—No le hables así, menos en mi casa —protesta el Suiza adulto. Aunque se sienta junto al Austria actual y le mira de reojo, poniéndole una mano en la pierna.

Chibi!Suiza frunce el ceño al verles, pensando que estaban mucho muchísimo mejor cuando no estaba el otro Austria nada más, y este ha venido a echarlo todo a perder.

—¿Alguien ha pedido la tuya? —le pregunta al Suiza adulto en el MISMO tono.

—Me da exactamente lo mismo si has pedido o no mi opinión, vas a oírme si vienes a mi casa, a tocar la puerta y caerte en ella a punto de morir del cansancio.

En realidad... Ugh. Quizás se sienta en el sillón al lado y no le pone ninguna mano en la pierna.

—No te quejes después de abrirme la puerta que nadie te lo ha ordenado.

Los dos bufan a la vez y Suiza adulto se gira a su contemporáneo austríaco y le fulmina.

—Explícale como tiene que comportarse si quiere seguir aquí.

Austria sonríe con eso sintiéndolo tan agresivo y tan pomposo.

—¿Yo? Es tu casa.

—Y es tu yo al que como se siga portando así va a enojarme.

—Como si a alguien le interesara si te enojas... —responde el pequeño.

—Te detesto a esta edad, te DETESTO —se queja Suiza adulto pellizcándose el puente de la nariz —. Debiste quedarte afuera en vez de entrar aquí a ver si alguien te limpiaba o no las heridas.

—Tú debiste dejarme fuera.

—Eso debí hacer, sin duda. No creas que tengo problema en sacarte de nuevo.

Púber!Suiza mira a Austria el adulto y suspira, pensando de verdad que estaban mucho mejor antes... Se acerca tímidamente a él en la butaca.

—Schweiz! —riñe Austria con eso.

—Was?! ¡Mira como el viene a decirme que he le da igual mi opinión y que no debí hacerle entrar! —se queja Suiza.

—No le digas eso si no quieres que se marche de verdad... y no puede marcharse de verdad.

—Pues él también podría refrenarse de las cosas que dice —protesta más bajito —. Parece imposible a tratar con él a menos que uno le diga que sí, es un honor su presencia

—Exacto —responden ambos austriacos a la vez.

—¡Es tan honor como la mía! —se quejan los dos suizos al unísono.

Austria pequeño bufa y el mayor niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Obviando este asunto de los honores... Deberías explicarle a Österreich como funcionan las cosas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que va a creerme a mí? Ni siquiera cree que seamos la misma persona.

—Bueno, pues no me importa que no me lo crea —se gira a el —. Estamos casados-suelta el adulto y el chico pega un buen chillido.

—¡No es verdad!

Y de hecho Suiza adulto no sabe muy bien que está haciendo tampoco, pero se le ha dado la gana querer hacerle entender que a la larga EL ha ganado ante otros.

El chico moreno les mira a todos pensando que esto debe ser una especie de sueño raro. Bienvenido al mundo de chibi!suiza.

—¿Eso es con lo que fantaseas desde esta casucha pobre, pequeña y sucia? —pregunta sin necesidad siquiera de rematar con un "de cabrero" solo con el tono.

—Was? ¿Que si yo fantaseo qué? ¡Yo no fantaseo nada! —responde chibi!Suiza de golpe y un chillido.

—Discúlpame, mi casa no tiene NADA de pobre ni de sucia, y ya te pregunto si estarías mejor afuera perdido en el bosque que aquí.

—¿Podéis calmaros un poco los dos? —les pide el adulto a los suizos.

—¡Pues el debería calmarse y dejar de decir esas cosas de mi casa! —protesta Suiza el adulto.

—¡Yo no fantaseo con nada! —vuelve a protestar mini!suiza, y es que Mini!Austria, es... Mini!Austria.

Mini!Austria sonríe de lado con todo el caos que está provocando en los dos.

—Él está perfectamente calmado, mírale —señala Austria el adulto.

—¡Calmado y diciendo lo que se le viene en gana que son cosas molestas!

—¿Y te sorprende? —preguntan los dos de nuevo.

—Sorprenderme no, pero eso no hace que no sean un par de idiotas a los que quisiera echar de mi casa.

—¡No voy a seguir aguantando estos comentarios mucho más! —protesta Austria el pequeñito tan orgulloso.

El adulto vuelve a suspirar por paciencia.

—¿Ves? Por eso nunca se llegaba a ningún lado contigo —Suiza señala a Austria púber y mira al mayor.

—Ya os he dicho que no tenéis ni idea de cómo tratarle —responde el mayor.

—Pues dale una pista, cual es a utilidad de que nada de esto funcione.

—Nada de esto funciona porque como te está diciendo este hombre, eres demasiado poco para saber cómo tratarme —interviene MiniAustria.

—No soy demasiado poco NADA, ¿me oyes? Tú eres demasiado idiota para notarlo —le alega el adulto Suiza que NO PUEDE evitarlo.

Austria adulto estira la mano para tomarle la suya y calmarle. Y como siempre... Funciona. El chico nota el gesto y la reacción frunciendo el ceño.

—Y sin embargo cuál de nosotros es el que tiene que estar insultando y gritando porque no es capaz de infundir ningún respeto.

—Tú eres el único aquí que en esta insultándome a mí y a mi casa —murmura chibi!Suiza.

—Vosotros me habéis llamado idiota primero, tras meterme aquí sin permiso y pretendéis que os dé las gracias —levanta una mano antes de que repliquen—. Pero no voy a entrar en el juego de quien empezó y quien no como si fuéramos niñitos llorones.

—Si serás cínico. ¡Debería haber dejado que te murieras! —protesta mini!Suiza —. ¡Tú tocaste la puerta además!

—Ni siquiera sabía que puerta estaba tocando, por supuesto me lo habría ahorrado de ser así.

Suiza adulto se pellizca un poco el puente de la nariz y aprieta levemente la mano de Austria. Le mira de reojo.

—Podrías ir afuera un poco con Schweiz... Yo aguanto a esta versión tuya tan insufrible.

El austriaco adulto le mira de reojo sin estar muy seguro de lo que pretende pero se encoge de hombros y accede. Suiza aprieta los ojos porque no esperaba que accediera así de fácil, solo que no están yendo a ningún lado ahora mismo.

—Liechtenstein —la llama el austriaco mayor para que les siga, acercándose al muchacho rubio, tomándole de un hombro. Él le mira y se quita un poquito frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Vamos, ven, te mostraré algo fuera que te gustará.

—Como si fuera a ser capaz de apreciarlo —comenta MiniAustria.

—Claro que soy capaz de apreciar las cosas.

Bufa, aunque vuelve a sonreír. Austria mayor le señala con el dedo a modo de riña pero es que no puede evitar sonreír sin decirle nada.

—Tu tampoco eres capaz de apreciar algunas cosas, no sé qué te sorprende —murmura el Suiza mayor cruzándose de brazos.

—Ni que esas fueran cosas importantes —replica el pequeño mientras Austria el mayor se lleva fuera a los hermanitos.

—Eso... Dices.

—Eso es —le mira el pequeño.

—Sé que no es verdad —replica el suizo sonrojándose —. En realidad, si eres un idiota, pero no te gusta el todo serlo, solo no entiendo por qué actúas así.

—Ah, ¿crees que no me gusta? Será que no lo soy.

—Si lo eres, no tienes NINGÚN motivo para venir aquí a decir que la casa es fea y no podemos ni tocarte cuando SABES que estábamos cuidándote.

—Pues no haberme cuidado.

—Algún día has pensado qué pasaría si fueras al menos un poco agradecido con Schweiz —señala hacia la puerta.

—¿Agradecerle qué?

—El limpiarte los pies, por ejemplo.

—Lo habéis hecho porque habéis querido —se cruza de brazos—. E igual esto es raro.

—Sí que lo es, ¡pero enfócate en lo que te digo! Eres malo y cruel sin razón y un día vas a arrepentirte de ello.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Acaso eres también irracional? ¿Qué te hice a esta edad?

Frunce el ceño y se sonroja.

—Como si pudieras hacerme algo.

—Eso es exactamente el problema.

—Was? —le mira

—Quizás yo no puedo hacerte nada, ¿pero por qué tu si haces cosas?

—¿Qué cosas te molestan ahora? ¿Mi poder? ¿Mi imperio? Que novedad.

—No en realidad... Aunque creo que es posible que seas incapaz de entender.

—Ahora soy yo el incapaz de entender. ¿El qué? ¿Tu absurdo amor por las cabras y tu desastre de vida de pobre?

—Algún día voy a tener más dinero que tu... Para empezar. Aunque no me lo creas. Solo toma más tiempo hacerlo de la nada que, como tú, casándote con el dueño de las indias —puntualiza —. Y solo me gustan las cabras, como a Deutschland los perros. No hay nada de malo en ello.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Aunque hagas los ojos en blanco—se cruza de brazos —. Es innecesario todo esto que haces, y no alcanzo a comprender por qué lo haces.

—¿Lo que hago de qué?—le mira cruzándose de brazos.

—Ser así de... Patán. Y solo por vicio.

—Mira, no tengo ninguna necesidad de estar escuchando tus insultos, no hay ninguna explicación que te deba, ni planeo agradecerte nada.

—Si me debes una explicación.

—Nein.

—Ja. La explicación de por qué largarte después de hacer algo TAN íntimo aun sabiendo lo que implicaba.

Se sonroja con eso y el suizo en espejo.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, lo hiciste con dolor y no encuentro ninguna razón para que lo hicieras, y es la fecha que ese muchacho sigue y seguirá pensando muchas cosas incorrectas gracias a eso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Que tu marido no te lo ha explicado? —levanta una ceja y le mira agresivo—. Qué relación tan cercana —se burla.

Le fulmina.

—Me ha explicado que fue un error y no es a mí a quien le debes la explicación, es a EL.

—¿Eso cree? —vuelve a sonreír burlonamente y cruza una pierna por encima de la otra en un claro gesto de protección a sí mismo.

—A veces me pregunto, Österreich, si a momentos, cuando estás tu solo en tu palacio enorme lleno de súbditos a la hora de dormir, si alguna vez realmente piensas para ti qué cantidad de cosas hemos hecho mal, y cual cantidad de cosas vamos a SEGUIR haciendo mal.

—¿Hemos? Veo que por fin estás empezando a aprender a repartir las culpas.

Inclina la cabeza.

—No... Debí irme de casa del todo así —admite un mucho más maduro y claro Suiza hoy por hoy.

El cambio de expresión del austriaco es muy sutil, pero ahí está, el fondo de sus ojos se oscurecen.

—Y a la fecha sigo pagando los años y años de soledad que implicó hacerlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Pedirme disculpas como si me hubiera importado?

—Por una vez estoy intentando hablar contigo de esto como personas adultas y civilizadas.

—Qué bonito, como si acaso supieras hacer nada civilizadamente.

—Eres tú el que sigue atacándome aun cuando sigo intentando hablar contigo civilizadamente.

—Pregúntate por qué.

Suspira.

—¿Quieres un café?

Traga saliva y se incomoda un poco, asiente suavemente.

Y es que... Es sorprendente y extraño poder ofrecerle un café sin tenerle tanto rencor y tanta molestia. Se acaricia el anillo en la mano un instante.

—Ahora vuelvo con el —indica con voz tan tranquila que el mismo se siente un poquito orgulloso de sí mismo por ello.

El pequeño le mira y hasta se gira un poco subiendo una pierna al sofá para mirarle cuando se va.

Suiza no tarda en traerle a Mini!Austria el café como sabe que le gusta, aunque sospecha que va a quejarse. Se lo lleva incluso con un par de chocolates Lindt envueltos en dorado y rojo sonrojándose un poco por ello.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? —pregunta cuando lo deja en la mesita.

—Hablar.

—¿Hablar de qué? Ya no tenemos absolutamente nada en común tú y yo, ni ganas de tenerlo.

—Eso es lo que crees, no lo pasamos tan mal como piensas.

—No sé qué puede tener de entretenido oír las constantes protestas y chillidos de... alguien como tú.

—Supongo que se compensan con las protestas y quejas de alguien como tú.

—Más a mi favor para pensar que lo que propones carece completamente de sentido —toma la tacita.

—Van a pasar... cosas próximamente.

—Qué bien... ¿tiene que ver con eso de los gemelitos? Suena a una historia bastante más interesante que oírte gimotear dándole importancia a algo que solo hice por... pena y porque no tenía más remedio como ya te expliqué —le da un sorbito.

Se cruza de brazos y le mira fijamente.

—En realidad si tenías más remedio. Podías no ir.

—La gente se estaba quejando de ti —ojos en blanco.

—Y se quejó aun más de mi dureza después de que te fuiste.

—¿Y me reclamas a mí que seas un completo animal salvaje?

—Voy a empezar a contarte los insultos —protesta entre dientes —. Completamente inmerecidos.

—Nada de inmerecido, es evidente que eres absolutamente no apto para convivir y relacionarte con más personas

—Razón por la cual estoy sentado aquí contigo ofreciéndote un café y pidiéndote hablar mientras tú sigues haciéndome los ojos en blanco y tratándome de animal salvaje —indica usando su tono de hombre de negocios.

—Que hayas aprendido a hacer café no te hace más inteligente que un mono amaestrado. Ni siquiera sabe bien.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—Y desde luego no te da clase ni educación suficiente para que digas que puedes tener una conversación.

—No has intentado siquiera tener una conversación más allá de... Seguir insultándome

La principal diferencia entre este Austria y el otro, es que este no sonríe apenas.

—Porque me aburre oír quejarte de todo lo que hago y como lo consideras... qué sé yo, ni me importa. Y que vengas a pedirme disculpas de algo que hiciste hace siglos en lo que, para ser sinceros, apenas reparé —sigue—. A la par que a pedirme explicaciones de otro suceso completamente irrisorio y que prácticamente he olvidado —añade.

Suiza suspira a todo esto. Austria le mira fijamente y aun peor, le escucha con atención.

—Con todo esto, me pregunto sinceramente por qué nunca perdí la esperanza contigo.

El chico parpadea un par de veces y le mira con la boca abierta con eso.

—Son cosas horribles las que me esas diciendo, ¿de verdad las piensas?

Cierra la boca, traga saliva hundiéndose un poco más en los cojines del sofá y le cae una lágrima traidora rodando por la mejilla derecha. A Suiza le cambia del todo la cara cuando ve eso.

—Yo... Solo necesito que seas un poco bueno conmigo .

Se limpia la lágrima girando la cara y frunciendo el ceñ no es como que sea tan fácil como "solo tienes que ser bueno conmigo" cuando no tiene nada claro de nada de lo que pasa y se supone que él tiene que ser el gran imperio y Suiza siempre es exageradamente duro y contrario a todo lo que él valora y piensa que es lo correcto. No es como que Suiza esté poniéndoselo fácil ni siendo bueno con él de regreso, ni tampoco es como que Austria sepa lidiar con ambas cosas, es decir, el imperio y sus intereses y convicciones mentales... y las del helvético. Ambos necesitan llegar a un punto entremedio para entenderse y ninguno parece que vaya a ceder en estos momentos.

—No es como que te lo merezcas —replica sin mirarle, pensando que en realidad, ahora mismo, está resultando mucho más fácil hablar con él y casi podría dejar de atacarle tanto con un poquito más de tiempo... pero no es fácil hacerse respetar sin tener una espalda y unos brazos grandes y fuertes como los de cualquiera de sus tres hermanos.

Suiza frunce el ceño porque esto no es tan fácil... Tan no lo es que en la realidad nunca lograron hacerlo.

—Es que cómo puedes pensar eso así después de... —bufa.

—¿Después de qué?

—Verdammt... ¿Y tú te crees merecedor de esta conversación?

—Nein, pero soy lo bastante educado para no dejarte de hablar o negarte la palabra.

—¡Eres tú el que no merece mis intentos! —protesta.

Ojos en blanco.

—Entonces mejor ahórratelos.

Vuelve a suspirar.

—¿No te gustaría ni un poco hablarte conmigo de nuevo? ¿No te atrae la idea de sentarte conmigo al fuego y contarme tu día o escuchar sobre el mío?

—¿Para qué?¿ Para que te quejes todo lo que hago y en lo que gasto el dinero? Nein, danke.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es lo más relevante para mí? Me desquicia tu mala administración, pero me parece mucho más lamentable no hablarte. ¿Sabes? Yo te echo de menos a pesar de tus excesos y tu pompa...

—Me... —es que casi se le puede notar en la cara como el corazón se le retuerce.

—No hay UN DÍA que no piense en ti, ni uno que no quiera contarte algo o que no piense en qué me dirías tu si hago o no hago algo. Ni siquiera pienso en ti como el idiota que hace las cosas mal o las cosas que me molestan, solo pienso en ti como... Österreich.

Le mira con la boca abierta y sonrojado, le cae otra lágrima.

—Y cada vez que hablo contigo estoy más convencido de que soy el único... Porque tu estás rodeado de gente y de amigos con los cuales hablar —se encoge de hombros y se le humedecen un poco los ojos —, y cada vez que hablo contigo me aseguras que tu si me has olvidado a mí y que cuando me fui no te importó y para ti no significo nada el venir aquí y solo lo hiciste por lástima... Y hago mi mejor esfuerzo por estar igual que tú y no quererte ni extrañarte —baja el tono de voz.

Austria tiene que limpiarse la cara corriendo porque le salen más lágrimas y Suiza también sorbe los mocos.

Y él se hace bolita subiendo los pies al sofá, haciendo mucho que no llora abiertamente frente a nadie.

—Nos va a tomar doscientos años más... Doscientos largos años más y guerras y cosas horribles, pero algún día vamos a arreglarnos.

Austria solloza con las manos sobre la cara.

—Y vas a venir a vivir aquí, y a traer tu piano y a sonreír... Y a pesar de todas las expectativas vas a acostarte en mi cama y a quitarme el frío y a ser igual de insoportable que eres ahora y yo protestaré igual y entonces... No nos parecerá tan horrible nada de lo que hace el otro —se levanta muy muy nervioso.

Le escucha con mucha atención a pesar de estar llorando con la cara escondida entre las manos. Se le acerca un poco y extiende una mano completamente temblorosa hacia él.

—Aún tenemos esperanzas, Österreich.

No responde nada, con unos lloros desconsolados.

Le acaricia un poquito el pelo y se sienta a su lado sin tener ideas de donde ha sacado fuerzas el mismo para decir tantas cosas. Austria se deja caer hacia él un poco y él le pasa una mano por la espalda un poco tenso y sin estar seguro de qué hacer con él, porque no suele tener que consolarle. Aun así lo intenta como lo haría con Liechtenstein, apretándole un poco y le llora como cuando era pequeño. Suiza le acaricia la espalda y le aprieta más contra si. Siempre funcionan bien cuando uno ya es adulto.

Justo entonces llegan los demás. Austria adulto levanta las cejas al oirle llorar.

— ¿Qué le estás haciendo al chico, Schweiz?

Suiza pequeño levanta las cejas al verles.

—Nada, solo estábamos hablando —se sonroja.

—No está hablando —se acerca a sentarse del otro lado del austriaco.

—Estaba hablando yo.

—Hasta hacerle llorar.

—No creo que llore de tristeza.

—El asunto es que llora y ya no es como de pequeño —responde haciendo para que se separe, pero el pequeño no quiere.

—No sabes ni por qué—lo aprieta contra sí.

—Nein, pero ¿vas a decir que es algo bueno?

—Nada de lo que pasa en general en esta época es buena, pregúntale a Schweiz.

—Pero igual deben volver —suspira.

—Sí, quizás mañana. Ahora mismo no van a ir a ningún lado —asegura Suiza actual apretándole contra sí. Austria el mayor sonríe con eso.

—Vamos a preparar cena... ¿Quieres? —le pregunta mirándole de reojo al pequeño austríaco.

Este asiente y el mayor levanta una ceja al notar lo solícito de Suiza.

—Hay queso de mis cabras... Como siempre. Y ahora tengo más cosas.

Se separa un poco de él, limpiándose la cara tratando de recomponerse.

Le acaricia un poco el pelo con suavidad y saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se lo extiende.

Mini!Suiza se le acerca al adulto y se sienta a su lado porque no quiere que este otro Suiza le robe a él también.

El mayor le mira de reojo mientras el pequeño se limpia la cara notando que el pañuelo es raro como de papel muy suave.

—¿Por qué todos pueden hacer cosas con él y yo no? —murmura dejando de estar todo lo feliz que estaba disparando en el jardín unos minutos atrás.

—Aprenderás, mira que bien te ha salido y es más difícil de lo que parece —le asegura el mayor.

—Tú eres fácil, él no.

—No te creas —sonríe.

—Pues lo pareces...

—Él espera más de ti que yo, por eso es más difícil.

—Y qué hay de lo que yo espero de él... Eso no importa.

—Claro que importa, es algo que los dos vais a aprender poco a poco.

MiniAustria mira a Suiza mayor porque ha dicho que le haría cena. Suiza adulto le mira, se sonroja un poquito y se levanta por la cena. Y ahí se queda el pequeño con los Austria. Creo que el mayor se levanta y lo hace quedar sentado en medio, y Suiza abre los ojos como platos.

Y está nervioso, NERVIOSO.

Austria el pequeño le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco acabando de limpiarse la cara aun pensando en las palabras del mayor. Se cruza de brazos. El mayor les mira a los dos pensando en lo desastre que es esto. Suiza se sienta sobre sus manos sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Estáis bien? —pregunta el mayor.

—Ja... —responde Suiza mirando a Austria de reojo.

—Parecéis tensos.

—Es el —mini Suiza le señala.

—¿Yo? —miniAustria le mira de reojo.

—Eres tú el que siempre está tenso.

—Y me lo dices tú.

—Eres tú el que me tensa.

—Que conveniente.

—Pues lo haces.

—Cualquier cosa que hago te molesta, así que no es novedad.

Se queda callado mirando al otro Austria de reojo.

—A mí no me mires, tiene razón.

—Es que solo hace cosas molestas y me insulta.

—Sí, sí que lo hace

Mini!Suiza mira a miniAustria con cara de "¿si oyes como el me da la razón?"

—No he dicho que no lo haga —responde el pequeño inclinando la cabeza mirando a su yo mayor porque esas respuestas suena muy a si mismo.

—Solo haces cosas que me molestan... A propósito —miniSuiza niega con la cabeza —. Por eso eres imposible.

—Exacto —responden los dos.

Suiza chasquea la boca.

—¿Por qué llorabas? —pregunta mirando a mini Austria.

—No lloraba —se sonroja.

—Lo hacías, todos te vimos.

—Nein... —mira a su mayor.

—Es cierto, tampoco sé de lo que hablas —responde y el pequeño sonríe.

Mini!Suiza frunce el ceño al Austria mayor, quien le sonríe.

—¡Jum! —se cruza de brazos.

El mayor le hace un cariño a Suiza y le aparta el pelo. Esteda un saltito con un escalofrío y se cae sobre miniAustria que descruza los brazos ante eso. Suiza se gira a mirarle y levanta las cejas. El pequeño le mira también un poco azorado, a lo que el mayor le pone una mano en la pierna a Suiza para hacerle saltar más. Salta, pero SALTA en un ataquito casi subiéndose a mini Austria, que le pone las manos sobre los hombros para que no se le caiga encima y le haga daño. Y es que el tacto de LOS Austrias lo pone histérico y a la vez lo siente excesivamente familiar, como las manos del pequeño en sus hombros. Le pone al austríaco pequeño una mano en la pierna con el segundo bote sin notarlo.

El pequeño se tensa más y el mayor le acaricia subiendo por la pierna del helvético acercándose a sus regiones vitales solo que para darle la idea al pequeño y hacer que Suiza se planche más contra él.

Mini!Suiza abre los ojos de nuevo como platos, temblando un poco y, en efecto, planchándose del todo contra el pecho de Austria pequeño y apretándole un poquito la pierna.

—¡Estás aplastándome! —protesta miniAustria.

—Él está... Tocándome —no deja de aplastarle, aunque no le aplasta más.

—Le estás... —miniAustria le abraza mirando la mano de Austria mayor sin entender qué hace.

Y es que si le abraza se PARALIZA.

—Chicos... —les sonríe a los dos y le da unas palmaditas al helvético—. Entenderéis que las cosas han cambiado un poco entre nosotros con todos estos años...

Suiza le escucha atentamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No me importa que os quedéis esta noche, será divertido, pero sabéis que será incómodo para vosotros de manera evidente —sigue y miniAustria se sonroja imaginando por donde va.

MiniSuiza no tiene NI IDEA de a que se refiere.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo te imaginas que funcionará, Schweiz? —pregunta el adulto.

—¿La noche? No... Sé. Todos dormiremos aquí .

—Eso es. Schweiz y yo en el cuarto que has visto antes —explica y señala a la cocina.

Suiza parpadea... Y luego mira al pequeño Austria, que le mira de reojo porque se imagina perfecto lo que haría él si estuviera en buenos términos con Suiza.

—¿Y... Y... Nos van a... D-Dejar aquí? —se sonroja con la idea. Y no hablo de la idea de hacer eso, solo hablo de la idea de quedarse solos .

—No estoy seguro de qué planee Schweiz para vosotros, pero desde luego no vais a estar en nuestro cuarto, bastante vais a oírle ya —Austria mira a su homologo por encima de las gafas, que se sonroja aún más.

—¿Oírle hacer qué? —pregunta el infinitamente inocente suizo.

—Chillar. Ya te darás cuenta de lo muy poco silencioso que vas a ser.

—¿Vamos a pelear?

—Está hablando de sexo, Schweiz —protesta miniAustria intentando apartarse de él.

—Waaaas?

MiniAustria sigue intentando quitárselo de encima, y se le quita cuando lo nota.

—Tienes que aprender a ser más paciente, Österreich —asegura el mayor.

—¡No voy a hacer eso del sexo otra vez! —chilla Suiza cuando termina por comprender el asunto, y el mayor aprieta los ojos porque está seguro que Suiza debe haberle oído desde la cocina.

Mini!Suiza aprieta las piernas y se sonroja mucho, mucho mientras grita.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —pregunta Suiza escandalizado desde la cocina.

—Hablar, tranquilo —responde a Suiza mientras miniAustria se va a la butaca.

Suiza frunce un poco el ceño desde la cocina sin estar seguro pero se queda ahí terminando la comida para el pequeño austríaco.

MiniSuiza mira a Austria mayor con el ceño fruncido, y este se pasa la mano por el pelo, nervioso. Sin saber que pretenden todos, el pequeño busca con la mirada su arco que ha dejado por ahí hace un rato.

—Ni tienes que preocuparte, tu no vas a pasarlo tan mal... —asegura el adulto.

—Eso dijeron la vez pasada... —murmura.

Y si no lo dijeron, él lo pensó. Mira a Austria pequeño con cierto recelo.

—Nein! —exclama MiniAustria sonrojándose.

—Nein Was? —protesta Suiza apretando los ojos —. Tú me engañaste de igual manera.

—¡No va a pasar eso entre tú y yo! — responde miniAustria.

—¡Claro que no va a pasar! ¡No vas a volverme a engañar! —chillonea Suiza de vuelta.

—¡Entonces no me mires como si quisieras! —protesta de vuelta.

—Was?! CLARO que no quiero.

—Pues no me mires así, es evidente que no planeo volver a tocarte, para que te obsesiones con eso.

—¡No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera y no me estoy obsesionando con nada! —sigue sonrojándose de las acusaciones.

—No has dejado de hablar de otra cosa desde que he llegado —pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Yo no he hablado de nada!

—Y aun así... —se levanta queriendo irse a la cocina... porque está nervioso.

—Was? —le mira levantarse y mira a Austria en mayor en alguna medida conforme con que se levante y se vaya y el pueda quedarse con el Austria bueno.

El mayor le mira mientras el pequeño escucha atentamente donde está el suizo.

—¡Son ustedes los que suponen que yo alguna vez voy a repetir esa cosa tan HORRIBLE que no hicimos!

—No estamos suponiendo nada.

Refunfuña algo sin decir nada más y ahora si sale Suiza adulto de la cocina con un conduce hecho especialmente para Austria pequeño y una cerveza y se lo encuentra en la puerta. Este le empuja haciéndole entrar de nuevo.

Suiza levanta las cejas y da unos pasos atrás

—Siéntate —le ordena y le mira fijamente a los ojos.

Da un par de pasos más y se cae sentado en uno de los bancos.

—W-Was, ¿qué dicen?

—¿Qué estás intentando con esto? —pregunta mirándole fijamente aun sin quitarle las manos del pecho.

—¿Y-Yo?

—Tú. Tú nos has invitado a quedarnos después de echarme a mi cinco veces. ¿A qué se debe el cambio de opinión repentino? —se cruza de brazos.

—A que he-hemos hablado y pensé que habíamos roto esa barrera.

Entrecierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos, valorando eso

—Tú... y yo o ése —señala fuera con la cabeza.

—Pues... Él y yo somos Schweiz. Desgraciadamente dudo que ese Schweiz piense como yo

Aun le escruta, entrecerrando los ojos notándose que le cuesta mirar.

—¿Y qué esperas que suceda?

Suiza le mira notándolo y pensando en si Austria tiene o no unos lentes extras en casa para prestarle.

—No lo sé. Que ustedes dos hablen y... Él esté más contento.

—¿Que hablemos? ¿Esta noche? No planearás que comparta cuarto con él.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Eso es a lo que nos estás empujando, Schweiz? No me esperaba esto de ti.

—¿A que hablen en la noche y se sientan mejor los dos? ¿Qué va a pasarles?

—frunce el ceño.

—¿Y qué harás tú mientras tanto, eh?

—¿Y-Yo? —es que no lo había pensado —. Estar... ¿Quieres que esté?

—Nein, pero no vas a hacerme creer que vas a ir a acostarte a un cuarto con tu marido y mantenerte tan célibe.

—WAS?!

—¿Esto es lo que pretendías? ¿Lo que queríais y planeabais los tres?

—¿Lo que pretendía de qué? No necesito... No... ¡No voy a acostarme con el!

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a... —se sonroja—. Conmigo?

—¿-Con... contigo contigo?

Da un pasito atrás.

—¡No que yo quiera!

Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz súper sonrojado.

—Es evidente que los dos sois unos cabreros inferiores y lo que hice con él fue un mero trámite —trata de convencer... a nadie sabe quién, porque ni con él funciona.

—Si REALMENTE fuéramos unos cabreros inferiores TÚ no te hubieras acostado conmigo. Dudo muchísimo que hubieras hecho algo así de intimo con alguien a quien TU no consideraras digno —suelta HARTO de ese argumento —. ¿Desde cuándo es que tú haces cosas por trámite?

Da un paso atrás.

—¡Por lo menos yo no estoy obsesionado con ello! Tú eres el desesperado que está organizando esta especie de... lo que sea, tremendamente pervertida y pidiéndome que sea bueno.

—Créeme, yo no necesito organizar nada para hacer eso, puedo acostarme contigo cualquier noche, solo basta invitarte.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Eres un solitario y nadie te quiere ni se te acerca y tú te lo has buscado!

—¡Si que puedo! ¡Y si que me quiere Liechtenstein y me quieres tú y ya no soy tan solitario! ¡Y no es divertido estar solo tampoco!

—Eres un completo solitario huraño que no sabe estar con las personas y todos lo dicen, hablan a tus espaldas y murmuran cuando te has ido sobre cómo es que eres intratable. Por eso me mandaron a mí a las montañas.

—¡¿Y desde cuando tu haces cosas por los demás?! ¿Desde cuando sigues instrucciones? ¡Si viniste fue por gusto! —le grita.

—No había nadie más que se atreviera y me estaban molestando todas sus quejas. ¡Eres un iluso si crees que yo o nadie podría nunca querer a alguien como tú!

—¿Me estás de nuevo diciendo que nadie puede QUERERME? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que nadie puede, ¡eres un...! —es en ese momento que la mano de Austria mayor le tapa la boca al pequeño al haber estado oyendo la conversación por... precaución, sobre todo. Después de eso lo abraza contra si a pesar de que se mueve un poco violentamente para soltarse.

—¿Un qué? —protesta Suiza mayor poniéndose de pie de mal humor.

Austria mayor le sostiene la mirada para que no le provoque y trata de calmar al pequeño. Suiza mayor se cruza de brazos y aprieta los labios

—Calma, ¿de acuerdo? Los dos —sigue fulminando a Suiza—. Solo es un muchacho, no puedes reaccionar así con él.

—Me está diciendo que nadie puede quererme.

—Está HISTERICO ¿Qué crees que va a decirte?

—¡Pues no eso! —baja el tono de todos modos—, no entiendo que es lo que quiere pero decirme que nadie puede quererme es...¿Por qué a nadie le preocupa lo que puede pensar o decir MI pequeño Suiza al respecto?

—Porque es mentira y todos los sabemos. Incluido tú.

—¡No es mentira! —chilla miniAustria.

—¡El si que se lo cree! —Suiza vuelve a señalar afuera.

—Él aprenderá, tú eres el que estabas reaccionando como si fueras él otra vez.

Se sonroja un poco porque es que se le va de las manos.

—Ya lo sé... Lo siento —murmura.

—Me vuelvo a mi casa —sentencia miniAustria con una resolución inmediata.

Suiza adulto parpadea.

—Pero... Tu cena.

—No quiero estas cosas, ¡no quiero nada tuyo! ¡Tengo gente a la que cuidar!

Suiza adulto mira a Austria adulto.

—Österreich, por favor, cálmate —pide el mayor tomándole de los hombros y mirándole a los ojos.

—Estoy perfectamente calmado.

—Entonces siéntate aquí y come tu cena. -Incluye fresas...

—Aun así mi deseo es partir, no pretendo pasar ni un minuto más soportando los parcos modales de estos plebeyos.

Suiza adulto vuelve a querer matarle... Austria adulto suspira porque sabe perfectamente bien lo que ocurre.

—No vas a irte solo y de noche al bosque —murmura peque!Suiza desde la puerta.

—Desde luego no voy a quedarme aquí —replica.

—Cenar un poco no tiene nada de incómodo, puedes marcharte después —propone Austria el adulto.

—No me apetecen estas viandas tan insalubres y de mala calidad —responde de nuevo.

—Como si pudiera marcharse... —murmura otra vez Suiza, mirándole —. Y no te las comas si no quieres.

—Podemos probar a ver si puede, venir ha sido fácil.

Púber!Suiza vacila un poco porque SABE va a tener que seguirle toda la montaña y asegurarse que no se lo coman los lobos.

—Pues que no las quiero es justo lo que digo, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo para que me entiendas? —y es que desde luego lo que pasa es que no quiere quedarse a escuchar cómo es que se acuestan...

—¿Vas a cenar o no? —protesta Suiza adulto.

Pone los ojos en blanco exasperado.

—Encima, lento.

—Vete a la.. —empieza y frunce el ceño mirando a Austria en busca de ayuda antes de que el mismo lo asesine, porque le ha puesto buen queso a la fondue.

—... Ugh

—Schweiz, porque no nos dejáis solos un rato —pide Austria adulto a ambos, pensando que prefiere no tentar a la suerte exigiéndolo.

Suiza adulto hace los ojos en blanco con muchas ganas de ir a tirar la bandeja con la cena a los Alpes. Bufa yendo a la puerta de la cocina y fulminándoles a ambos toma al pequeño Suiza del brazo tirando de él hacia la sala.

Así que Austria tiene una pequeña conversación con su yo joven contándole algunas cosas y tranquilizándole mientras se comen los dos la fondue.

Los dos Suizas se toman un breve rato para poner verdes a los austriacos aunque pronto se ponen a hablar un poco de otras cosas... Terminan limpiando el arma de Suiza.

Después de cenar es que vuelven a buscarles y les encuentran sentados en el suelo en concentración con no solo la pistola de Suiza sino todo el armario de Suiza desarmado, limpiándolo como en cadena de producción.

—¿A esto dedicáis el tiempo tan singular como este?

—Si, a limpiar las armas con las que les mataremos —Suiza adulto les mira, considerablemente más calmado.

—Qué bonito.

—¿Ustedes como aprovecharon su valioso tiempo? —le pregunta

—Cenando y hablando, ya estamos más calmados.

Mini!Suiza mira al joven Austria.

—Menos mal.. —comenta Suiza mayor.

MiniAustria levanta la barbilla tan estirado.

El pequeño Suiza arruga la frente y frunce el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

—Y han razonado que es mejor idea quedarse aquí que ser comidos por lobos, me imagino.

—Eso mismo —asiente el mayor. El pequeño se sonroja.

Y miniSuiza se sonroja en espejo preguntándose qué tan horrible va a ser la noche. Piensa por un segundo si el no pudiera irse y pasar la noche en el bosque con tal de no soportar al mini austríaco. Pero... Esta era su casa. No iba a rendir su casa al austríaco por nada del mundo.

—Aun así, estamos un poco cansados...

Suiza mayor es quien se sonroja un poco ahora

—Vamos a... Ehm... Di-Dividirnos entonces.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues... Hay dos cuartos, uno es nues... mío. Otro de Liechtenstein. Y la sala.

—¿Y que planeas con eso?

—Yo no pienso dormir en el suelo —suelta miniAustria.

—Puedes dormir en el sillón —propone Suiza adulto —. En la butaca, que es tuya. Schweiz dormirá en el largo acostado. Ahora les traeré unas mantas

—No voy a dormir en una silla como un granjero. Dormiré con la chica.

—NO vas a dormir con Liechtenstein más que pasando por encima de mi cadáver.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Suiza adulto mira a Austria adulto con cara de circunstancias, quien levanta una ceja, mirando a miniAustria porque no se esperaba eso de Liechtenstein.

—Liechtenstein duerme sola —sentencia Suiza tajante.

—Pues que duerma ella en la silla.

—No va a dormir ella en la silla para que tú duermas en su cama, OLVÍDALO.

—Entonces me volveré a mi palacio.

—Österreich... ¿Cómo te vas a ir a tu palacio? Es de noche afuera, estamos a la mitad de la montaña. Mein gott, Österreich —mira primero al joven y luego al mayor buscando ayuda.

—Es que no me extraña que no quiera dormir en una silla, necesitas más camas en esta casa, aunque sean plegables, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Puede dormir en el sillón largo con tal de que deje de quejarse —protesta Suiza el pequeño.

—Eso es solo una silla más grande.

—Es eso, el piso, el establo o afuera con los lobos —establece Suiza el mayor —. No tengo más camas, así que decídete.

—Pues dormiré yo con él —señala a Austria el mayor

—Nein, con el duermo YO —da un pasito hacia el.

—Pues me voy a mi palacio —insiste.

—¿No hay manera alguna en que duermas en un sillón? ¿Quieres que te haga una cama de paja? No sé que otra cosa proponerte.

—Una cama... de paja —repite.

Suiza respira por paciencia.

—Mira, vamos a dejar claro esto Österreich. No hay muchas más opciones que estas. Toma alguna o que te coman los lobos

—Yo te estoy dando opciones.

—Unas que no son viables —se pellizca el puente de la nariz u mira a Austria adulto —. ¿Duermes conmigo en el sillón?

—Yo puedo dormir en el sillón —propone Liechtenstein ante la cara desencajada que ha hecho el Austria adulto—. No me importa.

Suiza adulto la mira y suspira.

—Los dos son un par de... No puedo creer que vayan a dejar que una niña pequeña e inocente duerma EN EL SILLÓN —les riñe a los dos Austrias y la mira a ella —. ¿Quieres dormir con Österreich mejor?

Austria el pequeño piensa que ella debe tener más o menos su edad. Liechtenstein mira al austriaco y sinceramente ya ha superado esa fase pero…

—Nein, no quiere —sentencia el adulto.

Suiza asiente convenciéndose inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué no dejáis que ella responda? —protesta MiniAustria.

—¿Porque quién querría dormir con alguien tan mandón y tan insoportable como tú? —sentencia el Suiza pequeño.

—Tú —sentencia Austria el adulto.

—¡Yo no quiero dormir con el! —protesta miniSuiza sonrojándose.

—No me importa, no vas a dormir aquí con Liechtenstein. Tu tampoco.

Se cruza de brazos y bufa.

—Waas? —protesta miniAustria.

—Pues yo duermo contigo y el que duerma con el Österreich insoportable —señala a Suiza adulto uy a Austria joven.

—Nein, eso, desde luego no va a pasar.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta miniSuiza desconsolado.

Austria mayor se sonroja un poco, se acerca a Suiza mayor y le planta uno de esos besos gratuitos que les hace abrir la boca a todos como respuesta. Suiza mayor le responde el beso con ganas, levantando los brazos y abrazándole del cuello perdiéndose del todo en el beso rápidamente.

MiniAustria sigue con la boca abierta y MiniSuiza está teniendo tres infartos a la vez.

Antes de que estén satisfechos del todo con el beso es que el austriaco se separa. Como siempre, maldito. Suiza se le va detrás con la boca parada, pero él solo sonríe sin moverse.

—Mmm... Eh... —se encuentra incapaz de hablar sonrojadito e idiotizado.

—Por eso —responde a miniSuiza.

—Mein gott in himmel —susurra el pequeño helvético.

El pequeño austriaco aún está con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

El suizo mayor se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y mira al suelo sonrojadito.

—Vamos a dormir —decide.

—Bien —responde Austria.

—Pero... Pero... ¡Perooooo! —chillonea chibiSuiza.

—Pero nada, ya sabes qué cuarto es el vuestro —asegura Austria mayor.

Suiza toma del brazo a este último y tira de él.

—Esto es un desastre —murmura para el.

Austria se deja tirar y niega con la cabeza

—¿No lo es? —pregunta dejando que pase al frente de el a la escalera, mirando a los dos adolescentes.

—No lo creo

—¿Crees que lo... Logren?

—Deberían... aunque no estoy seguro.

—A ver si no se matan...

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa.

—Bien les vendrá intentarlo... Ya lo sabremos. ¿Vamos a... Verles o algo así? —pregunta Suiza de manera muy extraña.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé... Oírles. No sé —da vueltas sobre si mismo en el minúsculo pasillo de la parte de arriba de su casa.

—Yo les oiré...

Le mira.

—Bien. Eso basta.

Sonríe y se dirige a la puerta del cuarto.

—Siempre que tú no estés gritando...

—¡Yo no voy a estar gritando!

—Eso hay que verlo.

Entra sin esperarle. Suiza se sonroja más esta vez sabiendo a que se refiere y recordando el beeeesooooo, sin querer creer además que se refiera a eso a lo que van a hacer... Es decir... ¡Estaban ahí los dos chicos!

Austria va al baño con tranquilidad, dejando que Suiza piense en ello con calma y se histerice.

Suiza se pone el pijama y se mete en las cobijas, tapándose como si hiciera el día de más frío del año. Austria sale del baño, se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la puerta, mirándole. Unos ojos verdes le miran desde debajo de las cobijas.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué dicen? —susurra haciéndose un poco el loco.

—Discuten...

Carraspea un poco y es hunde más en la cama.

—¿V-Vienes a dormir? —intenta remarcar la palabra dormir en su mente.

—Ya me imagino que eso es lo que quieres con cómo has dejado claro que solo tú y nadie más va a dormir conmigo.

—¡Noesverdad! —chilla un poquito —. ¡Están los niños abajo!

—¿Y? —se quita los pantalones.

Abre más los ojos.

—¡No pueden oírnos!

—¿Eso me lo dices a mi o te lo recuerdas a ti mismo?

—¡Te Lo digo a ti! —y me lo recuerdo a mi mismo, admite para si son decirlo.

—Quiero que sepas, que ese pequeño bastardo indeseable de pelo moreno está oyendo todo lo que decimos ahora mismo —se mete a la cama solo en calzoncillos.

—¿No que está discutiendo? —pregunta alarmado.

—Eso no le impide oír si presta atención.

—P-Pues... No estamos diciendo nada malo—le mira hacer sin moverse y con los ojos muy muy abiertos... Sabiendo que es inminente si se mete en calzoncillos.

—No está en decir algo malo el problema.

—¿E-En donde esta entonces?

—En lo que suceda o no.

Se queda callado sin responder nada a eso, mirándole de reojo y esperando a que él se mueva.

—Porque... ¿sabes? Suceda o no... va a tener una opinión de ti.

—Mala de igual manera... —aprieta los ojos —. ¿Por qué siempre nos tienen que oír haciendo esto?

—Por que tiene un oído excelente.

—Ese eres tu, aún así no necesitan un oído excelente para... Eso. Es igual. Cállate. ¿Qué va a pensar si no lo hacemos?

—No estoy seguro... que le has mentido sobre estar casado, tal vez o que quizás no vale la pena la relación.

Hace los ojos en blanco y sonrojado como esta se da vuelta hacia el austríaco.

—Siempre consigues que nos oiga todo el mundo, de verdad hasta creo que te gusta —¿crees?

—La verdad es que a mí me da lo mismo lo que piense.

—A... Mi... También —medio asegura acercándose cinco centímetros a el, aún bien tapado.

—Entonces tú eres quien decide.

—Te detesto —protesta apretando los ojos ante semejante comentario.

Se ríe.

—No es justo que eso SIEMPRE lo decida yo —míralo que mono es, las ideas que tiene.

—¿Cómo no? Así se hace cada vez que te apetece... —sonríe cínico.

—Pero parece que... —baja el tono de voz —, a ti siempre te da igual.

Le mira de reojo y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer?

Traga saliva y se le acerca otros cinco centímetros.

—P-Pues... Ehm... —carraspea y levanta una temblorosita mano hacia su pecho.

Le mira de reojo y levanta una ceja. El de ojos verdes se detiene.

—W-Was?

—Nada más miro lo que haces.

—¡Y levantas una ceja! ¡Estoy solo tocándote! ¡Y tú me besaste!

—Porque tú fuiste incapaz.

—Schweiz me detuvo —se acerca un poco más y le pone la palma del todo en el pecho.

—Que buena excusa...

—-Como sea... ¿Que-Que te dijo Österreich pequeño?

—¿Qué me dijo de qué?

—D-De mi —se acerca más aun.

—Que está secretamente enamorado de ti y se casó con Spanien para darte celos —trata de sonar sarcástico pero se sonroja un poco y no acaba de lograrlo.

Se le queda mirando con la boca muy abierta y luego se lanza hacia el para esconderse en su cuello. Austria carraspea un poco, incomodo también porque le ha salido demasiado...

—¿Y tú? —susurra.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Estas secretamente enamorado de mí? —pregunta en inaudible para la mayor parte de los seres vivos.

—¿Secretamente?—pregunta, pero no lo niega.

—O... No tan secretamente —un poco más escondido en su cuello y se le incrustaría en la tráquea.

—Creo que tal como muy acertadamente has apuntado antes, nada de lo que pase entre nosotros es secreto con la de testigos que suele haber.

—Eso es tu culpa por vivir en Berlín —le da un besito en el cuello.

—No estamos en Berlín... pero te veo poco dispuesto a considerar lo que ha visto o no Liechtenstein —traga saliva de todos modos sin detenerle.

—N-No ha visto nada —otro besito secreto —, e-ella es muy prudente.

—Entonces NADIE ha visto nada... —se acomoda mejor.

—Nein, ella debe tener tapones de o-oído y... De hecho, no es que hagamos TAAAANTAS cosas.

—¿Insinuas que quieres hacer más?

—Was? ¡No he dicho eso!

—Parecía que no estabas satisfecho ni tenías suficiente.

—Solo digo que casi no hacemos nada como para traumatizarla.

—¿Y cómo planeas corregir eso? —nótese que no recalca en si el problema es traumatizarla sí un poco o no lo suficiente.

—¿Co-Corregir? —se separa un poquito y ahora el beso le cae al austríaco debajo del oído.

—El problema —gira la cara dejándole hacer, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Cual problema? —beso más hacia la mandíbula, sonrojándose y pensando en que debió apagar del todo la luz antes de que Austria saliera del baño.

—Con el trauma de Liechtenstein.

—Ah, hay que... Mmm... Hacer... Ser silenciosos —ordenadamente camina hacia la barbilla.

El moreno suelta un suspiro de satisfacción bastante poco silencioso.

—Shhh... Que te van a oír —pide Suiza sonrojándose con el suspiro y vacilando antes de besarle ahí mismo otra vez.

—Estoy seguro que me están oyendo —susurra sonriendo.

—¡No deberían! Tienes que ser más silencioso —susurra dejando de hacerle un poquito.

—Tal vez deberían oírte a ti —un movimiento certero de mano y plac, plac, plac, plac. Los cuatro botones de su camisa de pijama abiertos.

—¿A-A mi? Nein! —levanta las cejas porque ha sido demasiado hábil y rápido para abrírselo

—Les he contado como es que no eres en lo absoluto silencioso, así que me debo a mi público...

—¡Soy silencioso cuando quiero!

—¿Y quieres? —se gira para quedar ahora encima.

—¡Si que quiero! —le mira y es que Austria es tan guapo que se queda un poco embobado con el.

—Me refiero a si quieres ser silencioso. Que quieres hacer más cosas ya me ha quedado claro —sonríe malignamente y le abre las dos solapas del pijama dejándole el pecho descubierto.

—¡Yo me- me me refería a ser si-silencioso! ¡No a otras cosas! —se sonroja tapándose la cara con un brazo.

—Está bien, hagamos algo —le pone las manos sobre el pecho y empieza a dibujarle, acariciándole—. Yo te hago esto... y cuando creas que ya hay suficiente o me estoy acercando demasiado a algo, me dices la palabra de seguridad para que pare.

—L-La palabra de... S-Seguridad...

—Eso es —le resigue, recreándose porque le gusta hacerle esto.

—¿Tenemos una... ? —susurra nervioso y tenso

—Estoy seguro que eres perfectamente capaz de adivinarla —en otras palabras: no y de todos modos no pienso detenerme digas lo que digas.

—N-no tengo ni idea —sigue mientras se le pone la piel de gallina por donde le pasa el dedo.

—Nein, no es ninguna de esas —evidentemente sigue a lo suyo.

—Österreich... —arquea la espalda, hipersensible.

—Nein —se echa adelante y le pasa el pelo por el pecho, bajándole lo pantalones del pijama

—Ahhh! —suelta un gritito de sorpresa intentando detenerse el pantalón aunque las manos se van hacia el pelo del austríaco sin obedecerle.

Le da un besito en el vientre hasta bajárselos a las rodillas volviendo a subir las manos acariciándole los muslos.

Ya pasamos solo a los sonidos de viento, diversos y prolongados.

—Nnnnn... Ahhh

Y creo que podemos imaginar el resto.

Suiza les odia por hacer un headcanon en el que él es ruidoso. De todo lo demás no tiene ninguna queja.

En nuestra defensa, eso fue cosa de Francia.

De hecho ahora mismo es miniSuiza el que está a punto de morir, habiendo olvidado la discusión con miniAustria de camino al cuarto al escuchar a su propio yo... Hacer sonidos raros que se han ido intensificando.

—Oh, demonios... ¿hasta para eso tienes que ser tan poco apropiado? —protesta MiniAustria que lo oye todo perfectamente sobre todo ahora que se ha callado.

—No soy poco... ¡Apropiado! Deja de regañarme por cosas que no estoy haciendo yo —se queja.

—Tú ni siquiera te oyes como yo —protesta de vuelta metiéndose al cuarto que han dicho guiado por MiniSuiza para no perderse.

—¿Y eso que? Que oyes que sea tan terrible —abre la puerta y mira la única cama presente en el cuarto.

—¿Planeas que te lo describa o que te imite? —replica entrando primero.

—Nein! Suena... Suena extraño, ya lo sé, pero... No sabemos ni me es…Ni qué es, debo estar... No se. Deja de oír.

—No puedo dejar de oír sin unos tapones y sé PERFECTAMENTE lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Y que estoy haciendo que sea tan poco apropiado?—se siente en la cama de brazos cruzados.

—No puedes ser tan inocente.

Entrecierra los ojos y le mira... Y cae en la cuenta de que han dicho "sexo" un rato atrás. Abre la boca.

—¡No, no estoy haciendo ESO, estás equivocado!

—No lo estoy. Sé lo que oigo.

—¡Yo NUNCA voy a hacer eso de nuevo!

—Ve a ver, anda y deja de decir mentiras.

—¡No voy a ir a ver! Tu eres el que está mintiendo y solo lo dices para... Yo que sé.

—¿Para tú qué sabes?

—Pues no sé, para molestarme o reírte de mi, y me da igual lo que pienses, ¡no vamos a hacer eso!

—Deja de tratar de convencerte a ti mismo —empieza a desvestirse con los ojos cerrados, apretándolos a cada maldito sonidito.

Le mira abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Te estas qui... tando la ropa.

—No pienso dormir con ella, se arruga y está sucia.

—La mía está limpia.

—Pues bien por ti —quitarse las ropas del siglo XVIII y además hacerlo solo es difícil.

Le mira unos segundos en silencio aun sentado en la cama...

—Tu ropa es...

—Was? ¿Es que no puedes ni darme un poco de intimidad mientras me desnudo, pervertido?

—¡No me llames pervertido! —protesta apretando los ojos y sonrojándose agradeciendo no haberse ofrecido a ayudarle.

—Pues no seas pervertido —responde mientras sigue a lo suyo.

Le da la espalda y se hace bolita en la cama, quitándose las botas.

Cuando Austria ha conseguido quedar en ropa interior... se sonroja un poco pero hace caso de su instinto, así que se desnuda del todo y se mete a la cama.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Ja.

Se gira a mirarle y se sonroja un poquito porque está en la cama... La misma a la que él se va a meter. Se quita los pantalones y se queda en calzoncillos modernos y la camiseta que le presto Austria. Se mete en la cama de golpe.

—¿Qué haces? —protesta.

—¿Qué hago de qué?

—¡Metiéndote en la cama! ¡Estoy desnudo!

—Was?! ¡¿Por qué demonios estas desnudo!? —da un salto y se separa un poco de el

—Porque no tengo ropa de dormir.

—¡Pues te quedas en interiores!

—¡No son para dormir!

—¡No seas inflexible, Österreich! Y luego me llamas a mi pervertido.

—¡No tiene nada de inflexible, no esperaba que fueras a meterte en mi cama!

—¿En tu cama? Es la cama que nos dieron a AMBOS. No voy a dormir en el suelo.

—¡No vas a acostarte conmigo!

—Sí, si voy a acostarte conmigo o tú vas a acostarte en el suelo, porque no voy a dormir en otro lado más que aquí.

Le fulmina y luego le da la espalda. Y no ayudan los sonidos que llegan del otro cuarto.

El problema es... Que en el silencio de los Alpes suizos y de la casa, en cuanto se callan del todo... Suiza también empieza a oírlos. Y el siguiente problema es que, aunque Suiza intenta ignorarlo, él es un hombre... Y sus hormonas adolescentes están circulando por su cuerpo.

Chibi Austria se hace bolita dándole la espalda, apretando los ojos pensando que esto es bastante criminal. Suiza le da la espalda también y empieza a tener imágenes del día de la mesa.

—Está bien, esto es ridículo —sentencia de repente muy determinado, con una serie de ruidos de Suiza demasiado... demasiado.

—W-Was? —pregunta Suiza cubierto por las mantas con la cabeza cubierta por las mantas... Y la almohada.

Austria se destapa y se pone de pie tan desnudo como va, dispuesto a levantarse. Cruza el cuarto hasta la puerta. Suiza se gira cuando le escucha levantarse y casi se cae de la cama al verle de pie, DESNUDO.

—Ihhhh!

Es que la siguiente era que se levantaba, por si Suiza hacia antes.

—Was? —se asusta y se gira a mirarle con el grito.

—¡Estasdesnudo!

—Ya lo sé —ojos en blanco.

Se tapa la cara.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A hacer que se callen... o con la chica.

—¿D-Desnudo?

—Ja.

Le mira de arriba a abajo con las manos entre las piernas buscando alguna evidencia de que a Austria todo esto le cause ciertos valores misteriosos como a él. Austria le mira de reojo.

Austria no está COMPLETAMENTE tranquilo, pero no creo que se note demasiado por la forma como se ha levantado.

Y es que Suiza no está para nada tranquilo, lo cual lo mortifica aún más. Se sonroja y gira la cara queriendo que la tierra le trague.

Abre la puerta para salir aun sin cubrirse y el rubio le mira hacer un poco desconsolado porque no perdía del todo la esperanza de que hablaran un poquito o de menos si durmieran en la misma cama. Ni siquiera le hacia el más mínimo caso a él. Tampoco sabe qué demonios hacer. ¿Pedirle que no se vaya para que le acuse de ser un pervertido?

Y le vuelve a mirar antes de salir porque esperaba que le dijera algo o hiciera algo también, la verdad es que no quiere ir con la chica pero tampoco sabe cómo lograr esto.

—Ö-Österreich.

Se detiene ya con un pie fuera

—S-Seguro con la chica también vas a o-oírlo y aquí hay una cama... Y...

—No iba a ir a DORMIR con ella.

—¿Que ibas a ir a hacer con ella?

Pone los ojos en blanco

—¿Tú que crees que puede hacer un hombre desnudo con una mujer?

Parpadea y se sonroja quedándose unos segundos con la boca abierta.

—¿-Ibas a bajar a ha-hacer... E-Eso con ella? —de verdad, estoy descubriendo que Francia fue útil en la vida de Suiza.

Y entonces es que frunce el ceño, de nuevo, un montón de sentimientos encontrados.

—¿No te parece que haya sido suficientemente claro?

—Me parece que tu... Que... Verdammt, ¿de verdad vas a ir a hacer eso con ELLA? —protesta indignándose y apretándose las piernas contra sí mismo —. Te odio

—Como si fueras a ir tú...

Se sonroja más.

—Es mi hermana, idiota...

—¿Y? ¿qué esperas entonces? ¿Que yo me acerque a ti?—lo hace—. Me suba sobre ti...

—W-Was... Es... —le mira y se PLANCHA contra la cama.

Austria abre una pierna y se le sube encima, aun con las cobijas entre ellos, al ver la cara que pone. Si, pone ESA CARA de impresión y embobamiento sin poner ninguna resistencia, y se siente más seguro con ello.

—A pesar de todo lo que has estado diciendo toda la noche —susurra y se acerca más a él.

Suiza sigue mirándole con los ojos muy muy abiertos, temblando un poco.

Traga saliva, se acerca y le da un besito en los labios muy tímido. El suizo cierra los ojos con el besito soltando el aire por la nariz.

Austria respira agitadamente tras ello, nervioso con esto que está pasando y sin atreverse a pensar demasiado al respecto. El suizo levanta un poquito la cabeza, puro instinto, intentando buscar otra vez rozarle los labios. Así que le besa de nuevo, con más intensidad esta vez... ahora ya de cabeza al incendio.

Y es que Suiza suelta desde el primer beso un buen gemido profundo, levantando una mano y abrazándole con absoluta y completa necesidad, como si el mundo fuera acabarse en diez segundos, y ahí Austria se deja llevar.

Todo lo que no le sabe decir con palabras se lo dice con el beso, con el abrazo y con el afecto que irradia, sin poder contenerlo o evitarlo.

No tarda en meterse bajo la cobija con él si dejar de besarle y abrazarle también.

A Suiza no le importa si realmente tienen sexo o no, para sus niveles de separación del mundo y lo mucho que le echa de menos este beso es como hacer el amor con él, aunque el abrazo es completamente posesivo.

De hecho sí deben hacerlo al cabo de un rato. Y en ese momento awesome... es que desaparecen y Austria mayor se despierta en mitad de la noche en la cama de Suiza.

Suiza se despierta también.

El moreno parpadea un poco unos instantes sin saber muy bien qué ha pasado mirando alrededor.

—W-Was? ¿Qué pasa?

—Acabo de tener... nada, no pasa nada.

Inclina la cabeza y le acaricia la espalda.

—¿Soñaste algo feo?

Niega.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Suiza acurrucándose un poquito mejor a su lado.

—Nein, no era feo para nada —sonríe acurrucandole también.

—Oh, pero si soñabas. ¿Qué era?

—Ja... estábamos tú y yo como ahora... y de pequeños, del siglo dieciocho.

—Oh! Horror... ¿Nos matábamos?

—Nein.

—¿Entonces? —bosteza.

—Solo estábamos muy confusos y asustados.

—No me extraña —admite —. Sería extraño encontrarme a dos Österreich.

—¿Ja? ¿Qué harías?

Se queda unos segundos en silencio y se sonroja bastante solo con la idea.

Austria sonríe con eso.

—Pelear... ejem... con ambos —concluye.

—No creo que fueras a poder soportarlo, yo solo suelo ser demasiado para ti...

—Jum... Quizás... Matarles a ambos...

—Reitero.

—Quizás darme un tiro yo... —admite.

—Eso suena más factible —se ríe.

—A los cinco minutos y sin que me temblara la mano.

—¡Cuánta paciencia!

—Ya sabes que es mi principal característica —murmura —. ¿Tú qué harías con dos Schweiz?

—Desquiciaros.

—Sin que se te moviera un pelo.

—Por supuesto.

—Eso debería invitarte a la reflexión, Österreich.

—¿Y a qué conclusión quisieras que llegara tras hacer eso?

—Me desquicias lo bastante como para desquiciar a dos personas.

—Y tal vez hasta a tres... incluso a unas cuantas más con un megáfono. Ya sabes que no me gusta mucho forzar la voz.

—¿No te parece entonces que deberías medirte?

—Rotundamente no. En lo más mínimo. Ni por error.

—Perderé la esperanza entonces... —se reacomoda un poco mejor.

Sonríe otra vez cerrando los ojos y reacomodándose también.

—Dos Österreich contra dos Schweiz sería un poco más parejo... Aunque temo que tendríamos dos histéricos igual. Buenas noches... —baja el tono de voz —, liebe.

—Ich liebe dich —responde.

* * *

Agradece, por favor, a Kaarla


End file.
